Comme un homme qui se noie
by Illheart
Summary: L'océan a ses moyens de punir l'orgueil des hommes. Il envoie ses vagues, ses sirènes pour les rendre fous. L'océan n'épargne personne lorsqu'il frappe la coque des âmes fières… elles se broient, emportées dans les abysses qui les dévoreront, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste rien.
1. Un océan de tourments dans la tête

Bonsoir ma petite poiscaille adorée!

C'est assez dingue, en deux mois j'aurai écrit plus de fictions et d'OS qu'en deux années entières. Il faut croire que les personnages de One Piece ont trouvés de quoi m'attirer, et m'enchaîner complètement à leur fandom si particulier.

Mais d'ailleurs quelle transition incroyable! Parce que cette fois-ci je reviens avec un Kidd/Law très spécial. Celui que j'avais rédigé précédemment travaillait déjà beaucoup sur le côté compulsif et dominateur de l'un sur l'autre. Cette fois, je me permets d'aller encore plus loin dans mon idée. J'y ajoute un côté obsessionnel, que je n'avais à mon sens pas assez fait transparaître dans l'autre OS. Je pense en effet que s'il y avait la moindre relation entre eux, non seulement elle serait brutale, mais elle tiendrait également plus d'un côté malsain, très obsédé. C'est pourquoi j'espère vraiment que vous le ressentirez.

Pour cet OS, ma chanson d'inspiration a été I Feel Like I'm Drowning de Two Feet. Je vous conseille d'ailleurs d'y jeter une oreille, avant ou après d'avoir lu.

De plus j'ai incrusté deux références à mon OS, l'une issue d'un manga publié et l'autre d'un doujinshi sur ce même pairing que j'exploite ici. J'aurai bien envie de vous laisser chercher, mais comme ça reste assez discret je me permets de créditer les œuvres en question: Night de Kou Yoneda pour une phrase, et le doujinshi Trust de break-law-blog (vous trouverez son tumblr assez facilement normalement). J'admire ces deux personnes car elles ont réalisées des dessins et des histoires que j'arrive toujours à relire au moins quatre fois par jour sans être lassée. Oui, moi-même je suis une compulsive obsessionnelle... Il faut dire que je n'ai jamais réussi à le cacher!

J'ai prévu une deuxième partie, avec le point de vue de Law sur leur relation. Je ne sais pas si ce sera sur le même laps de temps ou la suite directe, j'y réfléchis encore. En tout cas vous pouvez vous attendre à une petite suite!

Sur ce bonne lecture à vous!

* * *

 **I. U n océan de tourments dans la tête**

La première fois que les yeux d'Eustass Kidd s'étaient posés sur Trafalgar Law, il l'avait aussitôt associé à l'océan.

Ce gamin qui lui faisait un doigt, il était comme la mer qui le faisait dès qu'il s'embarquait sur son sillage. Avec son sourire au coin des lèvres et cette complaisance qu'il affichait, il ressemblait à l'eau salée qui se moquait de lui pour ne plus pouvoir la toucher sans être aussitôt affaibli par ce contact.

A cet instant précis, le Supernovae avait su qu'il voudrait le tuer.

Il n'avait pas eu besoin d'un regard, d'un geste de plus de sa part, pour comprendre qu'il voulait le faire hurler et le voir baigner dans son propre sang. Il voulait avoir sur Law un pouvoir. Ce pouvoir qu'il n'avait pas sur la mer. Elle le rendait faible, le broyait sous sa pression et cette malédiction qui était maintenant la sienne. Et a chaque fois qu'il s'embarquait sur son navire, il jurait l'entendre se moquer de lui, et de la moindre tentative qu'il pourrait tenter d'initier pour la faire payer.

La mer était hors d'état de nuire. Mais ce chirurgien à la con… Il ne l'était pas.

Il n'était qu'un homme parmi les autres. Une personne qu'il pouvait toucher sans crainte de devenir flasque et incapable de la moindre attaque. Law n'avait pas de pouvoir sur lui. Il n'était qu'un pirate, un gamin qu'il se ferait un plaisir de détruire à petit feu. Il lui arracherait son sourire à la force des poings, écorcherait son corps avec ses inopposables attaques... Et enfin il le regarderait se fendre d'une expression merveilleuse qui lui siérait: la peur de mourir de sa main.

Le pirate n'aurait su combien de fois il avait rêvé ce genre de spectacle après cette rencontre. Plus de fois qu'il n'aurait pu le compter, très certainement. Petit à petit cette image de son ennemi baignant dans une mare de sang avait envahi son esprit.

A partir de cet instant, dès qu'il posait ses yeux sur le large océan qui s'étendait devant lui… Kidd revoyait ce gamin lui rire au nez, et lui affirmer que jamais il ne pourrait lui donner d'ordres ou le faire plier. En fixant la mer sur le pont de son navire, le roux lui répondait avec le même sourire.

 _« J'te ferai ployer un jour Trafalgar, tu peux en être assuré. »_

Ca c'était ce qu'il avait commencé à se répéter.

Cette mer, et cet homme qui se riaient d'eux, il allait trouver un moyen de les prendre à leur propre jeu. Au final il ne serait pas celui qui se noierait, non. Non ce serait cette mer et cet homme qu'il se jurait d'envoyer à une mort certaine.

۩๑ ๑۩

Lorsqu'ils s'étaient de nouveau rencontrés, avec Trafalgar, ils s'étaient battus.

Eustass se souvenait l'avoir croisé en ville, son nodashi négligemment posé contre son épaule et ce sourire… Toujours ce même air condescendant qui l'avait rendu ivre de rage. Il avait voulu un massacre, et il l'avait eu.

Seulement ce fut d'une toute autre manière que ce qu'il avait imaginé à la base.

Alors qu'ils avaient commencés à se battre, à blesser et se faire saigner l'un l'autre dans le but final de se dominer, la bataille s'était soudainement changée en quelque chose d'autre. Un feu étrange qui avait eu besoin que leurs corps ne se touchent plus que juste au travers de vêtements, de toute manière devenus trop encombrants. Kidd se souvenait encore de cette nouvelle expression et de ce regard qu'il avait su tirer à son adversaire : le désir. L'envie d'être tué d'une façon bien moins littérale que lui ne l'avait présagé à leur première rencontre.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils avaient débutés une toute autre forme de combat.

Le roux ne se souvenait plus exactement qui avait lancé cela en premier… Peut être que cela avait été dû à Law, à sa façon de bouger son corps, et de toujours se fendre d'un air mutin alors qu'il était dans un mauvais état… A moins que ce ne soit lui qui ai interprété cela comme une invitation, une sorte de concession commune.

Commune oui, c'était le mot exact.

Parce que s'il voulait voir mourir la mer, elle voulait aussi l'emporter avec lui. Et c'est pour ça que l'autre pirate s'était donné sans trop de problèmes. Il avait accepté de se faire prendre, parce qu'il en retirait quelque chose d'autre, sans doute une satisfaction morbide, un peu comme la sienne.

Kidd n'était pas un total abruti. Il réfléchissait assez pour se rendre compte que l'autre n'avait pas écarté les cuisses parce qu'il s'était senti forcé, ou soumis à son emprise. Law était bien trop fier, bien trop puissant pour se laisser dominer par le premier venu. Il avait un fruit du démon lui aussi, et à ce titre il n'aurait jamais laissé l'autre homme faire ce qu'il voulait.

 _« Pourquoi t'acceptes que j'te traite comme ça ? J'croyais que t'avais ta fierté ? »_

Ce regard que lui avait lancé Law alors qu'il se rhabillait et s'apprêtait à partir… Ce regard-là, avait tout dit: il avait trouvé quelque chose à retirer de cet échange.

 _« J'ai trouvé ça adorable de te voir tout excité alors que je te chevauchais… Eustass-ya. »_

Oui… C'était bien plus intéressant qu'une simple soumission. Au travers de Law, l'océan avait cru trouvé un autre moyen de l'enchaîner, de le faire plier.

Parce si cet homme là accepté d'être pris parfois comme la plus docile des catins… C'est parce qu'en un sens il le possédait lui aussi. En trouvant le moyen de lui donner du plaisir, c'était une victoire personnelle. Celle d'avoir un pouvoir sur les désirs de son ennemi.

Ce regard que lui avait lancé Law alors qu'il se rhabillait et s'apprêtait à partir… Ce regard là avec cette phrase-là, c'est comme ça qu'il les avait interprétés.

L'océan s'était réellement incarné sous ces yeux à cet instant.

۩๑ ๑۩

Finalement Kidd avait revu son jugement.

Plus il voyait Trafalgar, plus il le détachait de cette image de l'océan. Il n'était plus encore très sûr du moment où cette distanciation avait commencé à s'opérer dans son esprit…

Peut être après une énième baise, très certainement lorsque ça se passait sur son navire et que le mât partait dans un claquement presque silencieux de porte. Sans doute à la seconde où son odeur légèrement épicé finissait par quitter sa chambre, et que le claquement de porte réveillait son esprit endormi pour le plaisir.

Ouais ça avait probablement enclenché ce changement là.

…

Non.

…

C'était quant ils étaient en train de baiser.

….

Oui c'était à ce moment-là qu'il avait changé d'idée! Alors qu'il martelait la prostate de son ennemi, qu'il se plaisait à lui faire sortir de magnifiques sons et que son son regard s'était complètement fondu au sien dans les méandres du plaisir. Il avait été soudainement et brusquement frappé par la lueur qui brillait au fond de ses yeux métalliques.

Law était une sirène.

Pas une de ces saloperies trop innocentes ! Non une sirène qui chantait pour entrainer les marins par le fond et les noyer.

Trafalgar était ce genre de créature. Il chantait, au travers de son corps, mais également par ce regard qu'il lui portait, à lui et à lui seul.

Il l'attirait dans ses bras pour pouvoir le faire sombrer dans la mer.

La première fois qu'il l'avait regardé, et qu'il s'était joué de lui en lui faisant ce doigt, le chirurgien avait harponné sa nouvelle proie. En s'adressant silencieusement à lui, il l'avait désigné pour être son prochain festin, celui qu'il engloutirait sans la moindre hésitation lorsqu'il serait assez proche de ses mains. Ce n'était pas l'incarnation de l'océan lui-même, mais une de ses créatures les plus dangereuses qui s'était présenté à lui sur l'île Shabaody.

 _« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu fatigues ? »_

Un gloussement l'avait ramené sur terre à ce moment.

C'était ce putain de pirate qui riait encore de lui. Alors même qu'il se trouvait sous-lui… Alors même que Kidd se trouvait en lui… Il continuait de se foutre de sa gueule, de rire de ses changements d'humeurs comme un prédateur le ferait avec sa proie. A ce moment-là, la colère était revenue. Elle l'avait frappé de plein fouet, et ses mains étaient venus se saisir de cette gorge hâlée pour la serrer. Il avait commencé à la compresser, de plus en plus fortement. Le corps sous lui avait commencé à se tordre étrangement, mais Kidd n'en avait rien eu à faire sur l'instant. Il était trop concentré sur le visage à la moue douloureuse qui s'offrait à lui.

Cette voix que Law avait forcée dans sa tête, il allait lui arracher de ses cordes vocales et s'en repaître. Comme lui se nourrissait de ce qu'il croyait sentir comme faiblesse dans son corps ou son esprit.

Et c'est comme ça, qu'il avait réellement compris ce qu'il désirait de cet homme qui gémissait sous son poids : il voulait le briser. Pas le tuer. Non ce serait trop simple de seulement enfoncer une de ses balles ou de ses lames dans ce corps tatoué qui lui tendait les bras. Eustass voulait qu'il continue de vivre, mais qu'à l'intérieur il ne reste rien, pas une miette de cette arrogance débordante.

Cette sirène qui était en train de le narguer, il avait désespérément besoin de la faire tordre de douleur.

۩๑ ๑۩

Dans les nuits qui avaient suivi, le capitaine des Kidd avait fait un étrange rêve.

Il n'arrivait plus à se souvenir exactement de ce qu'il se passait dans ce songe… Des liens logiques entre chaque tableau lui apparaissait, cependant au petit matin le roux n'avait plus que quelques brides fraîches, imprimés dans sa mémoire… Sur sa rétine.

Il se noyait.

Il était dans l'eau et commençait à s'enfoncer au plus profond des abysses sans rien pouvoir faire. Son corps refusait d'obéir, il était piégé, coincé dans cette mer qui l'enserrait en son sein.

Et puis soudainement une sirène lui apparaissait. Elle se tenait devant lui, lui qui continuait de sombrer, et elle souriait. Elle remuait doucement ses immenses nageoires aux couleurs éclatantes et elle lui souriait.

Dans ses rêves elle n'avait aucun visage. Mais le Supernovae savait qui elle était. Il n'avait pas besoin d'aller creuser très loin dans ses fantasmes pour connaître l'identité de cette foutue poiscaille qui le regardait petit à petit se noyer.

C'était lui. Il n'y avait personne d'autre. Il n'y avait pas d'autres hommes que lui pour apparaître ainsi dans le creux de ses nuits.

Avec ça, Kidd avait comprit une autre chose sur lui-même et sur les pouvoirs qu'il pouvait avoir: noyer une sirène était chose impossible.

Il aurait beau s'y efforcer, travailler la chose tout le jour jusqu'à ce que la lune prenne place dans l'abîme du ciel, jamais il ne pourrait faire en sorte de noyer une sirène. Ce serait comme essayer d'attraper la mer entre ses mains et de la garder prisonnière de ces dernières. Elle se défilerait. Quoiqu'il puisse faire, elle parviendrait à s'enfuir entre les minuscules fissures de ses mains. Elle se glisserait entre ses doigts et retournerait choir dans son immensité comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Peu importe ses efforts, le roux était parfaitement conscient qu'il échouerait. Et ça… Cette idée d'avoir encore perdu son pouvoir, ça lui donnait encore plus envie de la briser. Cette saloperie de sirène qui se moquait de lui-même lorsqu'elle n'était pas physiquement présente.

Il avait, mourait, brûlait d'un feu intérieur lorsqu'il se figurait en train de la foutre en morceaux, comme elle le méritait. Elle jouait avec lui, depuis trop longtemps maintenant. Et cette insolente qui pensait pouvoir avoir la moindre chance contre lui, il allait lui offrir la punition qu'elle avait cherché.

Cette sirène qui continuait de traverser sa tête et son corps même au plus tard, dans la cruauté de la nuit... Il allait lui faire payer son arrogance mal-placée.

۩๑ ๑۩

Un an plus tard, Kidd perdait son bras gauche.

Pourri. Foutu. Brisé. Complètement décharné à cause d'une bataille qui avait mal tourné.

Il avait dû l'amputer.

Et c'est Trafalgar Law qui s'en était occupé.

Ce connard de chirurgien l'avait accueilli avec son habituel rictus, l'invitant dans son sous-marin comme s'il parvenait enfin à piéger sa proie.

Il avait regardé son état longtemps, riant parfois de cette blessure… Puis il était devenu soudainement grave. Son corps entier s'était tendu, son regard s'était durci voir peut être presque attristé. Et finalement, après de longues secondes de silence, il lui avait avoué qu'il allait devoir pratiquer une amputation dans l'instant pour ne pas qu'il perde plus qu'un simple bras.

Le Supernovae avait accepté, tout aussi grave.

Lorsque Law avait proposé de lui remplacer, il s'était insurgé. Il ne voulait pas du bras de quelqu'un. Il n'avait pas besoin du corps d'un faible pour survivre dans ce monde de charognes et de hyènes prêtes à l'éviscérer sans pitié. Il avait encore moins besoin qu'on s'apitoie ainsi sur son sort. Il aurait même préféré que l'autre continue de se foutre de sa gueule le temps qu'il fasse l'opération.

Ca aurait été plus facile pour lui de le haïr, de vouloir le briser.

Mais non. Il avait fallu que ce putain de chirurgien se montre plus sérieux, comme si ça lui importait réellement que son ennemi ai perdu quelque chose de son intégrité. Kidd était même sûr d'avoir lu dans son regard cette lueur qui l'avait paralysé : comme une déception, un jugement.

Ce jour-là, il avait réellement eu l'impression que cette sirène qui l'avait harponnée était en train de se désintéresser de lui. Parce qu'elle avait trouvé quelque chose qui lui avait fortement déplue, peut être une faiblesse ou juste une impression de ne plus avoir à faire à un combat intéressant. Alors pire que de l'envoyer par le fond des océans pour le dévorer vivant, elle avait préféré l'abandonner à la noyade.

Law le laissait à la faveur d'une mer qui l'engloutirait dans le froid et l'anonymat. Et il irait harponné une autre proie par son corps, par son regard.

Lorsque ce dernier s'était écarté pour s'occuper de son matériel, Kidd était devenu fou. Il s'était relevé, ignorant la douleur toujours présente dans sa moelle épinière et il l'avait attrapé pour le plaquer contre sa table d'opération et le surplomber. Il ne pouvait pas se voir, néanmoins il était certain d'avoir eu les yeux imbibés de sang à ce moment-là. Cet instant fatidique où il avait réalisé que ce pirate à la peau hâlée était en train de l'abandonner.

 _« T'es ma chose Law. »_

Il s'en foutait que l'autre ne se comprenne pas, qu'il s'apprête à lui rétorquer qu'il ne devait pas lui donner des ordres sous peine de crever. Le roux s'en battait complètement les couilles, et une fois encore il l'avait fait gémir.

Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de se montrer un minimum attentif à ses besoins. Il l'avait saisi par le poignet, l'envoyant se fracasser contre un mur avant de se jeter sur lui. Cet homme-là qui avait si souvent ri, il avait agrippé son corps pour le prendre une nouvelle fois. Contre ce mur froid de ce sous-marin, il l'avait bloqué et avait marqué sa peau pour lui prouver... Lui montrer que c'était trop tard pour reculer.

 _« T'es ma sirène et y aura personne d'autre pour te faire ce que je te fais. »_

Cette fois ce n'était plus cette saleté de créature qui allait l'attraper par ses gestes et ses regards. C'est lui qui allait lui attraper le corps, la posséder et après...

Oui après il l'enfermerait sur son navire. Dans un aquarium duquel elle ne pourrait jamais s'échapper.

Ce jour-là, Eustass avait trouvé son moyen de briser sa sirène.

Pendant qu'il était une nouvelle fois en train de s'emparer de ce corps qui brûlait contre le sien, il avait compris pour de bon ce qu'il lui fallait pour la mettre en pièces.

Il allait l'assécher.

Cette créature qui nageait dans son esprit comme les autres nageaient dans la mer, il allait s'en emparer dans le sens le plus propre qui soit. Ses mains allaient attraper sa queue qui ne glisserait pas en dehors cette fois-ci, et il l'attacherait, avec ces chaines que personne ne pourrait retirer. Il l'attacherait dans un aquarium, sur son navire, dans sa chambre et il la contemplerait. Il la verrait s'insurger, se battre pour retrouver une vaine liberté… Et parfois, lorsque l'envie lui prendrait, il la sortirait de son bocal pour la baiser. Il recommencerait à lui enserrer la gorge, et de son autre main il caresserait ses écailles aux superbes couleurs afin de laisser son odeur sur elle. Il ne laisserait pas que des marques avec ses dents, avec ses ongles sur son buste ou sa gorge. Non. Il allait marquer son territoire en l'imprégnant de son odeur jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus respirer. Après peut être l'entendrait-il se battre encore, avec ses mains se débrouiller pour le faire lâcher, mais jamais elle n'y parviendrait. Elle serait à jamais prisonnière de cette chambre et ce bocal qu'il aurait construit spécialement pour elle. Et il l'étoufferait avec sa chaleur, son odeur, mais également son parfum qu'il disséminerait sur la moindre petite parcelle de sa peau.

C'est comme ça qu'il parviendrait à la conquérir au final. Parce qu'une sirène ne pouvait vivre heureuse que si elle était libre, alors ce serait le meilleur moyen de la briser que de l'emprisonner jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Elle serait son trésor ultime.

Kidd avait comprit qu'il ne pouvait pas combattre la mer. Elle était trop forte, impossible à contenir, mais l'une de ces créatures, il était capable de l'approprier.

 _« T'auras beau faire ce que tu veux Trafalgar… Tu ne pourras pas t'échapper. »_

Ces mots-là, il les avait sciemment appuyés, attrapant son visage pour le fixer. Par son regard, par cette prise qu'il avait sur lui, Kidd allait lui faire comprendre que c'était fini maintenant. Il était déjà enchaîné à lui.

\- Tu as tort Eustass-ya…

Le roux sortit de ses pensées, tiré de sa rage par cette voix qui s'était faite soudainement plus douce, presque tendre contre son visage.

Tout doucement le corps sous le sien s'était redressé, glissant ses mains sur ses joues avant de l'enserrer à la nuque sans la moindre once d'hésitation. Ce visage mât avait effleuré le sien, laissant son souffle percuter sa peau avec la froideur d'un corps gelé. Très lentement il s'était coulé vers son oreille, et de sa bouche quelques mots simples, sensuels avaient finis par l'achever :

\- C'est toi… Qui es enchaîné.

Les yeux du Supernovae s'ouvrir en grands.

Comment avait-il pu autant se tromper?

Il n'avait jamais été capable d'atteindre la mer.

Il aurait dû le savoir vraiment au lieu de s'en persuader sans conviction, mais ce n'était qu'à présent qu'il s'en rendait compte.

Elle avait toujours exercée son attraction sur lui, tout en veillant à ce qu'il ne puisse jamais être capable de lui faire le moindre mal. Et comme elle l'avait su assez prudent pour ne pas se laisser sombrer de lui-même dans son abîme glacée… La mer avait envoyé l'une de ses créatures pour l'emprisonner.

Ces chaines qu'il avait toujours cru les siennes, elles se retrouvaient irrémédiablement au bout des doigts de sa sirène.

Elle l'avait harponné, puis enchaîné par la même occasion. Par son chant elle l'avait hypnotisé pour lui faire oublier la prison qui l'attendait, celle dans laquelle elle comptait bien l'amener. Et cela elle l'avait fait en lui donnant l'illusion qu'il puisse un jour la dominer, et la montrer comme un trophée aux autres hommes qui les entouraient. Elle avait joué son rôle à la perfection, caressant son corps pour qu'il brûle d'une affection destructrice qui le pousserait toujours à revenir quémander son attention. Avec ses nageoires elle avait effleuré sa peau, et aidé par ses incroyables couleurs, la sirène qui se prénommait Law Trafalgar avait fini par l'assiéger.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à le faire basculer du navire, et le faire sombrer au plus profond des océans… pour enfin pouvoir se repaître de son irrésistible récompense.

Il le dévorerait.

Et tandis qu'il se nourrirait de ses chairs exposées, Eustass Kidd, dans un dernier élan de lucidité se rendrait compte qu'il est en train de se noyer.

* * *

 **FIN DE LA PREMIÈRE PARTIE**


	2. Au bout de la laisse de l'océan

Hello le monde!

J'espère que vous n'en avez pas assez de me voir, parce que cet Two Shot (qui était d'ailleurs à la base un One Shot) va finalement se changer en Four Shot. Au final j'ai trouvé plus de choses à écrire sur eux que ce que j'imaginais à la base. Kidd et Trafalgar ont plus de pages ainsi que d'émotions à m'offrir à moi et vous. Par contre ce ne sera pas pour le plus grand soulagement qui soit je pense. Vous devez vous en doutez vu ce que vous avez lu précédemment et avec ce que vous vous apprêtez à lire. Votre tête va prendre cher, préparez-vous!

Je remercie encore une fois ceux qui m'ont laissés des reviews. Ca m'a fait plaisir de savoir ce que vous avez pensé de mon travail, et ça me permet de comprendre ce qui est bon ou non. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour vous contentez jusqu'au bout de cette histoire!

 **Taranis K** soit heureuse. Toi qui me demande si souvent d'écrire plus sur ces deux personnages, j'ai trouvé en partie grâce à toi l'inspiration qu'il me fallait pour faire une courte fiction sur eux.

Sur ce bonne lecture, et à bientôt j'espère.

* * *

 **II. A u bout de la laisse de l'océan**

La première fois que ses yeux s'étaient posés sur lui, Law avait été aussitôt frappé par la couleur incandescente de ses cheveux.

Ils étaient d'un rouge comme jamais il n'avait pu en voir auparavant. Pas même le sang qui coulait dans les veines des hommes n'avait cet éclat particulier qui l'intriguait autant chez le Capitaine Eustass Kidd.

Dès lors, dès qu'il s'était rendu compte de l'attraction qu'avait cette couleur sur lui, le Supernovae avait su qu'il voudrait faire de cet homme une sorte de prisonnier. Son prisonnier.

Il allait lui rendre cette emprise qu'il avait créé en son sein... Et pour ça le pirate au sweat jaune savait exactement comment s'y prendre.

Law était un homme intelligent, n'en déplaise à ceux qui le pensaient avant tout sadique. Il connaissait les hommes, leurs différentes façons d'agir à certains stimulus et même le moyen de trouver leurs faiblesses ainsi que ce qui leur plaisait chez l'autre. Contrairement à de nombreuses personnes, il savait observer et remarquer les détails les plus infimes des uns, ou alors les sens cachés derrière les phrases des autres.

C'est donc au premier regard il avait su ce qu'il ferait pour attraper ce pirate dans ses filets. Un grand sourire avait déformé son visage, et c'est avec un doigt d'honneur qu'il avait lancé à son vis-à-vis une silencieuse invitation. La première d'une longue série.

Et avant même d'avoir pu entrevoir le sourire prédateur d'Eustass, le brun avait été certain du déroulement qui en découlerait concernant leur relation : une lutte perpétuelle pour obtenir le pouvoir sur l'autre.

Un combat pour la domination, qu'il allait gagner coûte que coûte. Aucune autre issue n'était envisageable.

Bien qu'il fut peu attiré par les métaphores et autres agencements stylistiques du genre, Trafalgar s'était très logiquement assimilé à la mer lors de cette rencontre. Quant à Kidd... Il l'avait directement associé à un bateau se lançant sur son sillage, un fier navire qui pensait pouvoir le dominer. A l'instant même où ce roux lui avait rendu son insolence, il avait imaginé cette personnification d'un bateau… Rouge carmin, et dont les équipements étaient les plus performants de tout le Nouveau Monde. Un bateau à l'apparence aussi effrayante que fascinante. Un monstre aux yeux des gens normaux, objet de fantasme pour ses sens.

La bataille serait intéressante. La chasse exquise. Et le temps lui semblerait bien moins long à présent qu'il s'était trouvé une occupation pour nourrir son esprit d'autres pensées que celles trop envahissantes de son passé.

Kidd serait ce navire-là qui pensait pouvoir défier l'océan, et s'en sortir en toute impunité.

Les yeux métalliques du brun s'étaient détachés de lui, son rictus s'était encore un peu agrandi alors qu'il revenait à la raison de sa présence sur Shabaody.

Quoiqu'il puisse advenir… Il ne perdrait pas. Parce qu'il était la mer, et que jamais cette dernière ne se laisserait dominer complètement. Il allait lui donner l'illusion d'être en sa possession, et au moment où le Capitaine roux s'y attendrait le moins… Law refermerait ses immenses vagues sur sa carcasse, avant de l'entraîner par le fond.

 _« La mer s'en sort toujours vainqueur… Eustass-ya. »_

Il ne restait plus qu'à lui prouver la véracité de ces pensées.

۩๑ ๑۩

La suite se déroula comme il l'avait présagé.

Kidd tomba dans son piège aussi rapidement qu'il s'était jeté sur lui pour l'agresser.

D'abord ils s'étaient combattus, donnant à l'autre l'aperçu de leurs forces. Un véritable concours de coq devant une foule terrifiée qui n'avait pu que s'enfuir. Tous avaient très certainement compris qu'en présence de deux êtres aussi puissants, il valait mieux tourner les talons et les laisser s'amuser sans les déranger. Les citoyens, ainsi que les pirates avaient fuis le contact, tandis qu'eux avaient commencés à s'affronter en plein centre de cette ville malchanceuse.

Ce constat mental avait fait ricaner les deux hommes d'un commun accord, les êtres normaux ne pouvaient pas comprendre ce qui était réellement en train de se jouer entre ces deux pirates reconnus.

Et finalement Law avait enclenché sa manœuvre.

Il avait été discret. Lançant d'abord un regard plus appuyé, comme la mer créerait une toute petite vague contre la coque d'un navire. Un geste qui pouvait paraître anodin au premier coup d'oeil, mais qui cachait une pièce bien plus dangereuse dans son dos.

Petit à petit, son corps avait prit des postures un peu plus étranges, tandis que son regard s'était rempli d'une toute autre lueur : le désir. Cette insolence qui semblait faire horreur à Kidd et qui l'excitait par la même occasion, il s'en était complètement saisi, l'air de rien, comme si cela avait été une habitude naturelle. Très proche d'un comportement inné qu'il avait prit face à un ennemi pour s'assurer sa survie.

Ainsi, ses premières vagues avaient commencés à érafler la coque, pourtant si solide, du navire carmin qu'il avait prit pour cible.

 _« Tu joues avec le feu Trafalgar. »_

Ces mots-là, sortis de cette bouche au rouge à lèvres aussi prononcé que celui d'une femme lui avait tiré un nouveau sourire amusé. Et tandis qu'il attrapait à pleine main quelques mèches de cheveux roux de son rival, le mât se souvenait avoir murmuré quelques mots contre son oreille, dernier avertissement qui s'était éteint dans la plus grande des indifférences :

 _« Pas autant que toi… Eustass-ya. »_

۩๑ ๑۩

Dans les mois qui avaient suivis, le Chirurgien de la mort avait trouvé un côté presque attendrissant chez sa proie: Kidd avait en lui autant de violence que de principes, une véritable énigme enrobée dans un voile d'étranges contradictions.

Très souvent, lorsque Law se rendait sur son navire pour qu'ils puissent tous deux rassasier leur faim de chairs, il parvenait à capturer un moment, un instant de faiblesse enfantine chez Eustass.

Ce n'était jamais très poussé, un geste, une parole voir même un simple plissement des sourcils, qui lui donnait plus d'informations sur ses pensées qu'il n'en avait auparavant demandé. Le pirate à la chevelure de feu se livrait sans le savoir. Par des actes dérobés, très certainement non-analysés par le concerné. Et ainsi ils permettaient à Law de percevoir réellement tout ce qu'il provoquait chez lui:

Une fascination morbide.

Le Supernovae n'avait pas seulement envie de jouer avec lui, ni même d'étancher une petite curiosité sexuelle à son égard. Non c'était bien plus intéressante que cela... Il était nourri par un feu intérieur, une passion malsaine quant à sa personne.

Ainsi donc l'image du navire rouge carmin s'était peu à peu substituée à celle d'un artiste complètement obsédé par son modèle. Eustass était un peintre qui n'arrivait pas à se satisfaire de ses toiles. Et cette image bien ancrée dans l'esprit du brun l'avait presque fait mourir de rire. Un peintre hein?... C'était sans doute trop raffiné pour quelqu'un de la trempe du Supernovae.

Trafalgar s'était retenu de rire, et pour s'occuper il avait commencé à caresser, presque tendrement, la chevelure rouge de son compagnon. Noyant ses doigts entre leurs mèches rebelles avec ce même et éternel sourire qui semblait le rendre fou.

Kidd s'offrait plus encore qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre de vive voix. Et la laisse invisible que le mât avait commencé à ériger autour de sa gorge était en train de prendre réellement forme, bien plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait même imaginé.

En un sens c'était un peu décevant que sa proie se rende aussi finalement, et dans un autre il avait su également trouver de quoi garder la flamme de son intérêt.

L'autre homme n'assumait jamais clairement son attirance plus que poussée pour lui. Dès que Law abordait le sujet en se fendant d'un rictus amusé, sa proie compressait sa gorge ou bien son corps entier comme pour l'empêcher de continuer. A défaut d'accepter ses faiblesses, Kidd tentait de les dissimuler par la violence brute ainsi que le sexe. Il pensait sans doute noyer ses questions, les emporter et les broyer sous la pression de sa présence ou de son pinceau rougeâtre.

Et bien que Law n'allait pas trop loin dans ses avancements, jamais il ne les oubliait réellement. Le sexe distrayait certes, cependant c'était loin d'être assez pour le débarrasser de ses certitudes.

Une fois. Une seule fois l'homme à la peau mât s'était permis de continuer à taquiner Eustass malgré ses baisers pour le faire taire. Il se souvenait encore des mains de roux contre sa gorge, de sa chevelure rouge semblable à la crinière d'un lion, et de ses coups violents contre son bassin pour tenter de lui tirer uniquement des gémissements.

 _« Tu es vraiment adorable Eustass-ya… »_

Au dessus de lui, le corps du concerné s'était soudainement stoppé, saisi par l'incompréhension de cette soudaine douceur à son égard.

 _« … De croire que je ne vois pas que tu es obsédé par moi. »_

Le regard, ainsi que l'image que lui avait lancé Kidd à ce moment là, il les avait imprimé à jamais dans sa rétine.

Quelques mèches de cheveux éparpillées devant ses yeux orangés, elles formaient une sorte de voile épais semblable à une protection pour cacher la lueur surprise, fautive qu'avait le pirate à ce moment-là. Law avait senti son propre sourire s'agrandir un peu plus, et il avait de nouveau plongé ses doigts dans la masse rouge carmin, la ramenant en arrière pour observer avec un plus d'attention ces orbes perdues, prises en flagrant délit.

Pendant quelques secondes le temps s'était arrêté, pris au piège tout comme le Capitaine des Kidd par sa fourberie imprévisible.

Et puis son corps entier avait été de nouveau prit par d'innombrables frémissements. Son amant s'était remit à le torturer, pour tenter de lui faire oublier ce qu'il venait de voir dans son regard : une lueur de faiblesse.

Il avait rit de cette vaine tentative, avant que des gémissements ne remplacent ses gloussements sournois. Pour ne pas pousser sa proie à fuir, Trafalgar avait concédé à jouer à son jeu. Pour l'instant il ferait mine d'avoir oublié, d'être étouffé par les assauts ainsi que les baisers sauvages qui avaient suivis. Son esprit ferait semblant de n'avoir rien interprété tandis qu'il mouvait ses hanches au rythme de leurs conjointes.

Pour garder Eustass dans ses filets sans risquer de le voir se faufiler entre les minuscules trous de ce dernier, le Chirurgien lui concéda du terrain sur son corps.

Que le faux-peintre croit qu'il avait du pouvoir sur son modèle ou sur sa toile… Cela ne serait que plus excitant de voir son visage se déformer sous la réalisation brutale qu'il n'était qu'un homme, enchaîné à une image bien trop puissante pour lui.

Law s'en délecterait, le moment venu.

Pour l'heure il continuerait de jouer l'aveugle ainsi que le sourd.

Sa récompense n'en serait que plus délectable.

۩๑ ๑۩

Il avait patienté encore, comme il l'avait convenu. Ce jusqu'à ce que Kidd soit au plus bas.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il perde son bras.

Law avait attendu dans un coin, bien caché. Il avait prit son mal en patience, repensant à ce pouvoir total qu'il aurait sur cet homme qui s'était cru insaisissable jusqu'à présent. Comme un prédateur dissimulé derrière de hautes herbes, ou comme une vague immense dissimulée derrière une autre. Le chirurgien avait tranquillement laissé le temps faire son œuvre pour que finalement Eustass vienne à lui, brisé. Qu'il soit au fond du trou, au fond d'absolument tout.

A ce moment, il avait refermé sa laisse et son collier autour de sa gorge.

 _« T'es ma chose Law. »_

Cela avait parfaitement fonctionné. Enfin il l'avouait. En plongeant son regard dans le sien pour tenter de le soumettre pour de bon.

 _« T'es ma sirène et y aura personne d'autre pour te faire ce que je te fais. »_

En pensant lui faire mal, Kidd tentait de garder le contrôle sur leur relation. Parce qu'il ne supportait pas encore d'être aussi imprégné de ce corps mât tout en se jetant avec appétit sur lui. Il avait cru le prendre de force et le faire plier à ses désirs par peur d'être abandonné, s'il ne l'obligeait pas à rester.

Et une bonne fois pour toute, la laisse s'était matérialisée. Dans un instant de perdition, alors que son corps subissait un feu brûlant qui le ravageait de l'intérieur, Trafalgar l'a vit enfin clairement, cette laisse qu'il tentait entre ses doigts et qui emprisonnait la gorge du rouquin. Avec sa chevelure incontrôlable qui retombait sur son front en de petites mèches. Sa peau blanche était ainsi tâchée, un sang carmin unique à ce pirate insatiable.

Alors Law avait sut que le moment était venu. D'une lenteur calculée il avait emprisonné ce corps contre le sien, l'entourant de ses bras, y appliquant avec parcimonie son odeur puis sa voix, suave contre ces oreilles blanches qu'il avait toujours aimé martyriser.

 _« Tu as tort Eustass-ya… »_

La vague s'abattit violemment sur le navire pourpre de sa victime.

 _« C'est toi… Qui es enchainé. »_

Son regard s'était accroché à l'expression prise de perdition d'Eustass. Il l'avait regardé, sans le voir pendant quelques secondes, et finalement sa fierté et sa détermination à cacher sa véritable obsession avait était réduite à néant. Il avait seulement suffi de quelques mots au Chirurgien pour que les liens qu'il avait lancé sur sa proie ne se referment définitivement autour de sa puissante gorge.

Kidd avait cru pouvoir l'enfermer, se targuer de l'avoir emprisonné avec fierté, comme s'il enfermait l'océan lui-même dans son petit bocal.

Il avait cru à tort, et l'illusion se dissipait maintenant.

C'était fini.

Law l'avait dès à présent uniquement pour lui, entièrement dévoué parce que sa proie était désormais consciente du piège dans lequel elle était tombée.

Et une fois de plus ils s'étaient perdus dans les méandres du sexe.

Mais cette fois-là, tandis que Kidd acceptait sans rébellion cette laisse qu'il lui avait créée, Trafalgar fut de nouveau frappé par la beauté de ses boucles rousses. Ses mains s'y perdirent encore, s'enfonçant entre leurs fils fins et bien entretenus, comme si elles cherchaient à se fondre dans sa tête. Ses yeux furent captivés par cette couleur s'y étrange, et pourtant si attirante qui avait piqué son intérêt dès leur première rencontre.

Petit à petit, l'esprit du mât fut empli d'images aux sombres parures, des hallucinations mentales dans lesquels ce corps blanc reposait sous le sien. Il était là à sa merci, n'attendant plus que ses mains pour le marquer. Et ses cheveux d'un roux si intense, ils étaient étalés contre le front du mort, le tentant à s'approcher pour humer leur odeur si particulière et se repaître de leur carnation qui n'avait pas perdu de sa beauté.

Kidd était toujours beau. Même mort, son corps restait aussi magnifique que de son vivant. Et la laisse, celle qu'il lui avait créée tout spécialement pour son imposante gorge, elle était toujours là. Même dans le mort il lui appartenait toujours. Il lui appartiendrait quoiqu'il puisse advenir, quoiqu'il puisse jamais se passer dans le Nouveau Monde ou encore au-delà.

Il ne pourrait pas y échapper.

۩๑ ๑۩

 _« Je suis désolé de t'avoir menti… »_

Devant la glace, Law avait l'impression de ne plus se reconnaître.

 _« Je ne voulais pas que tu me haïsses. »_

Un soupir de désespoir lui échappa tandis que quelques gouttes d'eaux s'écoulaient le long de son visage et de cils abîmés.

Depuis quand était-il devenu aussi monstrueux que ce qu'il avait cherché à fuir ?

Depuis quand s'était changé en cette horrible créature qui se targuait de faire souffrir les autres avec une telle fierté sadique ?

Depuis combien de temps avait-il perdu toute estime pour sa personne ?

Dès que l'euphorie et l'excitation de sa dernière rencontre avec Eustass s'était évaporée, le Chirurgien de la Mort avait été violemment frappé par un écœurant diagnostic: il avait aimé jouer avec son ennemi. Pendant chaque étape de son processus, il avait appréciait tout ce qu'il avait provoqué, toute la folie qu'il avait créé au coeur de Kidd. Pire même il en avait si souvent joui, tout en harponnant mentalement les conséquences lors de leurs prochaines retrouvailles.

Un sourire amer se peignit sur le coin de ses lèvres, ses cernes s'étaient encore agrandies. Elles creusaient un peu plus son visage, lui donnant une apparence horriblement négligée. Et s'il ajoutait avec cela son manque de nutrition, Law comprenait bien mieux la peur qu'il devait solliciter chez ceux qui arrivaient malheureusement à le croiser. Ainsi il se sentait complètement décharné, proche des corps qu'il avait l'habitude de voir passer sur sa table d'opération.

 _« C'est qui, le monstre ?! Allez répète un peu pour voir ! »_

Si Cora l'avait vu dans cet état là… Qu'aurait-il bien pu dire ? Sans doute aurait-il été déçu, blessé peut être. Voir même un mélange des deux en se rendant compte que son protégé était devenu bien trop similaire de ce qu'il avait voulu l'éloigner en se sacrifiant.

L'eau du robinet s'écoulait toujours par son bec blanc. Le mât s'en rendit compte en baissant les yeux sur l'évier encore tâché de plusieurs traces de sang. Il fut alors brusquement happé par ce torrent de flotte qui se déversait sans interruption dans le creux bouché de l'évier.

Il se remplissait si rapidement, d'ici peu l'eau irait s'échouer sur le sol de sa cabine.

Il fallait qu'il l'arrête avant qu'elle ne provoque trop de dégâts.

Tout doucement sa main droite s'était un peu redressée, s'approchant de l'extrémité du robinet pour arrêter cette chute transparente dont le bruit ne l'atteignait déjà plus.

 _« Laisse-le tranquille, maintenant ! »_

Elle resta en suspend, incapable de se saisir de l'objet de ses désirs. Et ses yeux s'étaient perdus dans l'observation de ces longs traits de sang qui s'éparpillaient d'or et déjà sur l'eau.

Petit à petit elle s'habillait d'un rouge un peu atténué, semblable à de la peinture.

 _« Il est libre ! »_

Ses mains plongèrent d'un coup dans ce liquide à présent rougeâtre, et bientôt ce fut sa tête qui les rejoignit, faisant déborder le niveau de l'évier.

Law n'y faisait déjà plus attention. Les yeux clos, le visage caressé par l'eau gelée maculé d'un sang qui ne lui appartenait pas.

Qu'est-ce que Cora aurait pensé s'il avait fait face à son petit protégé en train de rire de la soumission d'un homme à son image ?

 _« Je t'aime fort ! »_

Le manque d'air le prit soudain.

S'extirpant violemment à l'emprise de l'eau, Trafalgar fut déboussolé quelques instants, perdu dans cette pièce qu'il connaissait pourtant si bien. Son cœur, et son sang ils les sentaient très distinctement pulser dans ses veines, tous les deux paniqués. Ses yeux retombèrent sur la glace, sur ce miroir qui lui renvoyait une image particulièrement effroyable de ce qu'il était devenu au fil des années.

Un monstre au visage antipathique, tâché de sang.

 _« Je t'aime fort ! »_

Son poing droit cogna le miroir. En un bruit sourd ce dernier vola en éclats, s'amoncelant sur le sol et dans l'évier à présent empli de flotte et de sang.

Il fallait qu'il arrête cela. Ce n'était plus drôle maintenant.

Tant pis si les heures étaient de nouveau semblables à un poids dont il ne pourrait se séparer. Tant pis pour la violence et le sexe. Tant pis pour la laisse qu'il avait doucement glissé au cou d'Eustass Kidd. Cette brute épaisse trouverait quelqu'un d'autre pour la lui resserrer, voir même pour lui en créer une nouvelle, toute neuve, bien plus belle que la sienne.

Cora aurait détesté cet homme qu'il était devenu au fil des années... Et c'est tout ce qui lui importait.

\- C…ne… ?

Law ne pouvait pas se permettre de gâcher cette vie qu'il lui avait donné d'une façon si perverse. Il n'avait pas le droit de se montrer aussi monstrueux avec un homme qui avait simplement voulu _« jouer »_ un peu. Même par fierté, même par plaisir de posséder entièrement quelqu'un pour la première fois de sa vie. Il n'avait pas le droit de souiller la vie que Corazon lui avait offert avec ça.

\- Cap…ine ?

Il fallait que cela cesse. Maintenant avant qu'il ne franchisse un point de non-retour. Avec un peu de chance il pourrait encore sauver les apparences, et faire en sorte que Kidd ne soit qu'une erreur dans son parcours. Un malheureux accident qui s'était trouvé au moment endroit, au mauvais moment.

 _« Je t'aime fort ! »_

Pour celui qui avait tout sacrifié pour lui. Pour ne pas souiller cette existence qu'il lui avait offerte comme cadeau d'adieu, Law devait mettre un terme à toute cette mascarade.

\- Capitaine ?

Le jeune homme sortit enfin de sa transe, clignant un peu des yeux pour reprendre pied dans la réalité. Lorsqu'il tourna légèrement la tête, Penguin se trouvait à quelques pas, environ un mètre et demi de sa position.

\- Que se passe t-il Penguin ?

\- Le navire d'Eustass Kidd est amarré au port.

Il y eu un silence entre eux, puis Law referma enfin ce robinet qui n'avait pas cessé de déverser son contenu à présent sali dans l'évier et à ses pieds.

\- Vous allez bien Capitaine ?

\- Très bien Penguin.

\- Vous êtes certain ?

\- Oui. Retourne à ton poste.

Le Capitaine des Heart sentit son subordonné s'incliner respectueusement dans son dos, avant de faire demi-tour pour quitter la pièce. Alors qu'il fixait le vide laissait par le miroir à présent brisé, sa voix s'éleva de nouveau:

\- Penguin ?

\- Oui Capitaine ?

\- A partir de maintenant ce n'est plus la peine de me prévenir si le navire d'Eustass Kidd mouille au même port que le nôtre.

\- Bien Capitaine.

La porte se referma en un son distordent de métal. Trafalgar fut de nouveau plongé dans sa solitude et les pensées qui le ramenaient à l'instant d'un précieux souvenir.

Sa main ensanglantée dans laquelle s'étaient fichés quelques morceaux de verres ne lui faisait aucun effet, pas plus que cette eau croupie qui s'étalait à sous ses chaussures. Dès que son navigateur avait quitté la pièce, Law était retourné à son ravissement mentale.

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être un monstre lui aussi.

Pas avec une brute imbécile comme Kidd.

Il n'était pas sa cible, pas celui qu'il avait besoin de tuer pour venger la mort de celui qu'il considérait encore aujourd'hui comme un père adoptif.

La personne avec laquelle il pouvait se permettre d'être un monstre… C'était Doflamingo.

Eustass Kidd n'avait rien à faire dans ce calcul.

Et il était plus que temps qu'il se rappelle de cela…

Sinon il finirait par se noyer dans un océan de sadisme, et d'indifférence.

* * *

 **FIN DE LA DEUXIÈME PARTIE**


	3. Les trois sœurs de l'océan

**Note:** Je sais. Je sais, je suis très en retard. Je m'excuse auprès de toutes ceux/celles qui ont lus et attendus la troisième partie. Je dois vous avouer que j'ai traversé une grande période de vide autour de cette fiction. J'avais des idées, mais elles n'ont cessées d'évoluer, de changer, d'être envoyées à la poubelle pour en trouver d'autres, etc... Bref, écrire ce chapitre a été véritable torture. Je l'ai écris par petits bouts, et vu ce qu'i l'intérieur... Je pense qu'il valait mieux que ce soit le cas.

Cette fiction a pris des proportions plus hautes que ce que j'imaginais au départ, et doit être l'une des plus sombres que je me permets de rédiger. C'est pourquoi je me permets de vous avertir : **elle est déconseillée au moins de -16 ans**. Cette partie plus que les autres, car dedans se trouvent d'horribles choses, des descriptions et des images crues qui donnent une ambiance anxiogène au tout.

 **Explication :** Certains, voir tous, vont également se demander : _« pourquoi les trois sœurs ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? »._ A cela je dirai que si vous ne connaissez pas très bien les dangers de la mer, vous ne pouvez trouver la réponse... Par contre, si vous avez déjà fais quelques recherches, et lues mes autres fictions les vagues scélérates doivent normalement vous dire quelque chose. Pour ceux qui ne sauraient pas ce que c'est, ce sont des murs d'eaux pouvant atteindre trente mètres de haut. Oui, trente mètres. Ce n'est ni un mythe, ni une légende. Ces vagues existent bien, et sortent de nulle part. Elles peuvent broyer un bateau en deux s'il a le malheur de les prendre de face, et le faire chavirer pour le faire couler s'il les prend de côté. Ce sont des monstres de l'océan, bien plus effrayants à mon sens que tout ce que vous pourrez voir.

Et au milieu de ce cauchemar, il y a un phénomène que les chercheurs appellent : _« trois sœurs »_ _._ Ce sont trois vagues scélérates qui se succèdent, et qui laissent encore moins de chance à l'équipage qui s'y retrouve confronter. Parfois ils pensent ainsi pouvoir esquiver les conséquences de la première, mais sont pris par la seconde, et la troisième les achève... Plus je vous explique, plus vous devez comprendre pourquoi mes avertissements sont fondés.

Je n'ai pas choisi cette image pour rien, attendez-vous à quelque chose de très violent autant pour vous, que pour les personnages.

 **Thèmes musicaux :** _I Remember You_ et _Bicameral Mind_ de Ramin Djawadi, qui m'ont accompagnés tout au long de mon écriture. Je vous conseille vivement de les utiliser pour votre lecture, mais je n'oblige rien, sachez-le.

 **Remerciements: Tout** d'abord merci à tous les nouveaux lecteurs. Grâce à vous j'ai tenté de me foutre un coup de pied au cul afin d'aller au plus vite dans ma publication (même si ça m'a pris des mois, je sais). Je remercie donc chaleureusement : **Perigrin Touque** , présente depuis le début et dont les avis me permettent de m'améliorer. **Hanahime** , que j'espère revoir très vite pour la suite. **AzeliaB** , qui nous a rejoins en cours de route et dont l'avis m'a fait un grand bien. **Aurore Heart** qui est la toute dernière à s'être manifestée, à qui j'envoie pleins de bisous sur le museau... Et surtout **Taranis K,** qui m'a poussé au cul, et qui a lu ce chapitre pour en faire, j'espère, un chef d'oeuvre de sadisme. Je t'aime et t'envoie tout mon amour.

Merci également à tous les lecteurs silencieux, savoir ma fiction dans vos favoris me fait grand plaisir.

J'ose espérer que tous me suivrez jusqu'à l'épilogue, qui arrive très prochainement.

* * *

۩๑ ๑۩

 **III. L** **es _« trois sœurs »_ de l'océa** **n**

۩๑ ๑۩

* * *

La passion n'est en rien la semblable de l'obsession.

La première fait naître l'amour, ainsi que la compréhension de l'un et de l'autre. Elle agit pour le bonheur de chaque parti, parce qu'un lien puissant les unit.

La seconde n'apporte que la destruction de son objet, et la folie du sujet. Elle n'est que la manifestation d'un égoïsme trop poussé, qui à terme, emportera et brisera tout ce qui le touche.

Tous deux savent que ce n'est pas la première qui les lie. A aucun instant ils ne se sont voilés la face. Ils n'ont jamais songés, pas même une seule seconde, que des sentiments nobles puissent les unir lors de leurs innombrables rencontres. Aucun d'eux ne s'est caché derrière un amour tendre, animé par une soudaine emphase entre deux êtres que tout oppose et rassemble.

Ils savent que cette chose, cet océan amer qui coule en eux, n'est pas l'enfant de la passion.

Tandis qu'ils s'affrontent du regard, ils savent que cette tempête qui gronde, n'est que l'expression de leurs obsessions morbides.

— T'as vraiment cru que j'allais te laisser partir ?

Leurs regards ne se lâchent pas une seconde. Ils se scrutent et espèrent pouvoir anéantir la détermination de l'autre.

— Tu pensais réellement que ce petit jeu allait durer… Eustass-ya ?

Un sourire mesquin répond à cette interrogation, mais Trafalgar Law refuse de se laisser impressionner. Il n'a pas de temps à perdre, pas l'envie de donner à son geôlier une bonne raison de le garder prisonnier. Il se promet de ne jamais lui faire le plaisir de l'implorer, le brun a bien trop de fierté pour ça.

Eustass Kidd le sait. C'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas encore réellement commencé ce qu'il compte lui faire subir. Oh non, il n'a pas même mis en œuvre un centième de ce qu'il a prévu. Alors il continue de sourire, amusé par toute cette arrogance qu'il se jure de briser dans les jours, les mois à venir.

Il observe le tableau magnifique qui s'offre à lui : Law, enchaîné comme un chien par de solides chaînes en granit marin, sur son navire. Sa lèvre inférieure est coupée, un filet de sang s'en échappe, même si ce dernier commence d'ores-et-déjà à sécher. Quelques bleus semblent poindre sur ses joues salies de boue et d'éraflures, tous provoqués par l'intense bataille à laquelle ils se sont adonnés il y a presque un jour maintenant.

Kidd s'en veut presque de ne pas avoir épargné son si beau visage, cependant l'air mortellement sérieux que lui rend son prisonnier, lui ôte tout sentiment de culpabilité. Au contraire, le roux se sent envahi par une nouvelle colère, plus profonde, celle qui lui donne envie de broyer le moindre de ses os en miettes.

Plus il l'observe, plus il ressent le besoin d'abîmer tout son être.

C'est tout ce qu'il mérite.

Le pirate aux cheveux de feu quitte sa chaise. Il surplombe davantage sa proie, immobilisée, les bras liés dans le dos, et le corps reposant contre le bois froid et humide de la cale du navire. Kidd ne le quitte pas des yeux, et se fait plus impressionnant, plus monstrueux qu'il ne l'est en arborant un large rictus amusé.

— On t'a jamais appris qu'on répond pas à une question par une autre ?

Trafalgar ne répond rien. Il n'essaye même pas de s'échapper, ou encore de s'insurger contre ce traitement humiliant que son geôlier lui impose. Kidd est déçu, mais il sait que cela ne va pas durer.

Pour l'instant l'autre pense pouvoir reprendre le contrôle de la situation… Malheureusement pour lui, il va rapidement se rendre compte qu'il est vain de croire qu'il puisse s'en sortir.

Jamais Eustass ne le laissera partir. Jamais.

— Fais ton malin Trafalgar, ça va pas durer.

— Parce que tu penses sérieusement que tu vas pouvoir me retenir ici ?

— C'est pas que j'le pense sérieusement Trafalgar, commence le roux avec conviction. C'est ce qui va se passer: tu vas rester ici. T'as pas le choix.

Un silence s'ensuit, tous deux se scrutent sans flancher. Puis c'est au brun de se mettre à sourire légèrement, moqueur.

— Tu es encore plus stupide que ce que j'imaginais.

— Tu peux parler Trafalgar. Tu peux même rire s'tu veux… C'est pas ton cynisme à la con qui viendra te secourir cette fois.

Le ton de Kidd se veut soudain plus sérieux. Son sourire disparaît brusquement, laissant place à une expression fermée, comme une déception mêlée à une haine exacerbée.

— J'crois qu'y a un truc que t'as oublié à force de venir te faire baiser Trafalgar…

Il se penche d'abord légèrement, avant de se saisir violemment du menton de son prisonnier. Sans la moindre douceur, il le compresse entre ses puissants doigts. Il serre, serre jusqu'à ce qu'une moue douloureuse s'affiche sur le visage du Chirurgien de la mort. A cet instant seulement, il accepte de relâcher un peu sa prise. Kidd ne veut surtout pas l'étouffer dès à présent, il ne prévoit pas de lui offrir une mort rapide. Ce serait bien trop facile, presque comme s'il concédait à donner son pardon à Law.

Il le refuse.

— J'suis pas un putain de canard qui va sagement obéir à tes caprices de pourri gâté.

— Vouloir mettre un terme à nos baises, c'est ça que tu appelles un caprice d'enfant gâté ?

La main se resserre brusquement, empêchant le brun de poursuivre. Sa mâchoire est comprimée, trop pour qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Kidd s'évertue à le faire taire, pour le moment en tout cas.

— J'vais te briser Trafalgar, murmure-t-il, cruellement sérieux. Je vais te briser, et après m'être suffisamment repu de ton agonie, j'accepterai sans doute de mettre un terme à ta pitoyable existence.

Le Supernovæ appuie chacun de ses mots. Ils coulent de sa bouche comme un poison, mortel et précis. Son regard, soudainement sombre, semble jeter sur son prisonnier des dents de requins pour le broyer, et finalement lui ôter le moindre souffle de vie.

— Tu crois que tu vas t'en sortir hm ? Que tes petits tours de passe-passe vont te permettre de retourner à ta petite vie tranquille ?… Laisse-moi te dire une chose Trafalgar : tu as tort.

Une fois encore, leurs regards s'affrontent. Ils veulent faire céder l'autre, parce qu'ils savent tous deux qu'au bout de cette bataille, seul l'un s'en sortira en vie.

Une minute passe.

Law détourne le regard, et se soustrait à la prise de son bourreau.

Kidd sourit, avant de se redresser les yeux rivés sur sa proie.

— Tu vas regretter d'avoir voulu jouer Trafalgar. Je peux te l'assurer.

 **۩๑ ๑۩**

La première semaine s'écoule sans que Kidd ne fasse rien.

Lorsqu'il pénètre dans la sombre prison qui abrite sa proie, c'est à peine s'il lui adresse la parole. Il se contente de lui donner de quoi bouffer, boire aussi, afin qu'il ne crève pas prématurément dès qu'il a le dos tourné.

Puis il repart, fait comme si de rien n'était. Law peut bien lui poser toutes les questions qu'il veut pour savoir pourquoi il est encore là, pourquoi Eustass ne lui fait rien, jamais un mot ne vient apaiser ses craintes, ou démonter ses hypothèses.

C'est comme si le roux ne le voyait plus.

Trafalgar n'a pas tort de penser cela, parce que c'est l'exacte impression que Kidd veut lui insuffler.

A l'instant où son regard croise le sien, Eustass cesse de réellement le regarder. Il n'y a plus devant lui l'objet de son obsession ou de sa vengeance, il n'y a qu'un homme, pathétique, qu'il nourrit par dépit. Il tend quelques cuillères d'une sorte de mélasse indigeste, ou de viande depuis longtemps trop cuite, semblable à une semelle de chaussure. Parfois il le force à avaler un peu d'eau, mais à aucun moment il ne se moque, ou n'ouvre la bouche pour lui parler.

Il se tait, recommence chaque jour son petit manège mécanique.

Eustass ne dit rien, il se contente de le nourrir, puis de partir.

Chaque jour, sans jamais lui adresser la moindre parole, le moindre mot, le plus minuscule des sons.

Il ne lui en concède pas un.

Il se tait.

Il se tait. Et poursuit chaque jour son petit manège mécanique.

Peu à peu, c'est le calme de son prisonnier qui s'effrite. Son premier masque s'effondre, celui que Kidd s'est mis à associer avec la face souriante d'une sirène qui se fait passer pour bienveillante. Doucement, elle s'efface pour laisser place au monstre assoiffé de chair qui se trouve derrière.

— Tu vas continuer ce jeu à la con encore longtemps ?

Sa voix n'est plus aussi posée, elle semble légèrement agitée, peut-être même paniquée. Law ne doit pas comprendre pourquoi le rouquin, qui est si prompt à recourir à la violence, puisse se montrer aussi froid, alors même qu'il lui a promis les pires des souffrances.

Pour la première fois depuis huit jours, les traits du geôlier s'éclairent d'un mauvais rictus. Le changement par lequel est en train de passer son prisonnier est encore discret, peut-être même que des oreilles et des yeux non-avertis n'auraient rien remarqué… Mais pas lui, pas Kidd. Il connaît Law, malgré ce que ce dernier peut encore hurler dans le but de se protéger. Eustass Kidd le connaît.

Ses yeux parcourent son corps quelques secondes, avant que sa main de chair ne s'égare contre sa gorge, l'air taquin.

— T'es devenu masochiste Trafalgar ?

— Je t'emmerde Eustass.

La réponse est cinglante, aussi froide que pourrait l'être le baiser de la mort.

Lentement, la main du pirate aux cheveux roux remonte contre la joue offerte. Elle est bleuie par les coups, crasseuse et humide, trempée par la sueur. Les yeux clairs se perdent dans une contemplation silencieuse, à peine secouée par des caresses douces, beaucoup trop douces pour être celles d'un homme qui cherche à se venger.

— T'as toujours cru qu'avec tes mots tu pourrais t'en sortir, hein ? Que ça suffirait pour faire plier ceux que tu rencontres ou qu't'affrontes.

Les doigts blancs se couvrent peu à peu de boue, de sang séché, et un peu d'une sueur qui ne leur appartient pas. Kidd n'y fait pas vraiment attention, il se concentre sur cette peau qu'il arrive à retrouver sous ces couches de tâches et de souillures. Il ne voit qu'elle, jusqu'à ce qu'un ricanement ne le tire de ses pensées. Aussitôt sa main se recule, pour mieux revenir, violemment. Sans laisser de choix à sa proie, elle imprime sa marque sur la peau voisine.

— Les gars comme toi Trafalgar, j'ai juste envie de les foutre à mes pieds pour qu'ils m'implorent de les buter.

— Je ne t'implorerai jamais.

Eustass se retient de trop sourire, même si toute cette puissance avec laquelle Law essaye de se dissimuler manque de le faire glousser d'amusement. Beaucoup sont ceux qui se promettent de telles sottises. Nombreux même pensent que leur fierté les sauvera, et qu'elle leur vaudra le respect des uns ou alors la crainte des autres. Certains parviennent à cela, des hommes comme Gold Roger, mais le Chirurgien de la Mort ne fait pas partie de ceux-là. Même s'il le souhaite, même s'il croit fermement ce qu'il prétend, le rouquin sait qu'il finira par changer de discours.

Peut-être est-il temps de commencer à lui faire comprendre ?

Certainement.

Avec toute sa force, Kidd saisit une poignée de cheveux sombres. Il tire, sans se soucier du gémissement de douleur qu'il obtient, ni des grimaces qui s'ensuivent. Il tire jusqu'à forcer Law à se tordre dans une position inconfortable, et ce n'est que lorsqu'il entend les os de sa colonne vertébrale craquer, qu'il ramène brusquement la tête de son prisonnier contre le sol dur et froid de la cale. Sa main à la poigne ferme le force à coller sa joue contre le bois, à s'humilier tandis que le roux se penche sur sa nuque pour humer son odeur.

— Tu n'es pas un vrai pirate Trafalgar, murmure-t-il contre son oreille, le sourire aux coins des lèvres. Tu n'es qu'un gamin qui s'est perdu, et qui pense pouvoir jouer dans la cour des grands parce qu'il a une véritable épée, et plus un jouet en bois.

— Va… Chier ! hurle le brun entre deux exclamations douloureuses.

— T'es plus dans ta cour de récré maintenant. T'es dans le vrai monde, celui qui va te bouffer jusqu'à qu'il ne reste plus rien de toi.

Pendant une semaine Kidd n'a rien fait. Il a retenu ses envies, muselé sa colère. À présent il peut enfin les libérer. Sa bouche s'ouvre, prête à engloutir tout ce qui se présente à elle. D'un coup, ses dents se referment sur la nuque de sa victime. Un cri survient, récompense de son acte. Alors la mâchoire serre davantage sa prise, elle mord la chair tendre qui tente d'échapper à son emprise. Le bras mécanique de Kidd empêche Trafalgar de s'y soustraire.

La sirène est prise, ferrée comme un vulgaire poisson. Et maintenant, blessée, souillée par le sang qui s'écoule de sa plaie profonde.

— … T'es ma sirène dans son bocal… Et je vais faire ce que je veux de toi, parce que moi je suis fort. Tandis que toi, tu n'es rien.

 **۩๑ ๑۩**

Il arrache les vêtements. Le sweat jaune qui lui a toujours fait horreur se fait lacérer dans un crissement déchirant. Law ne crie pas, mais ce son-là est comme l'expression de sa plus profonde terreur : il commence à tomber en mille morceaux. Kidd le sait, il n'a même pas besoin de le regarder dans les yeux pour le savoir, il le sent. Son prisonnier respire l'appréhension, l'angoisse de subir ce qu'il croit deviner. Et cela ne fait que donner encore plus envie à son bourreau de prendre ce pourquoi il est venu aujourd'hui.

Sans un mot, le rouquin se jette brutalement sur la gorge de sa victime. Ce dernier tressaille, tente d'échapper à sa prise. En vain. Il est fermement enchaîné, complètement piégé. Même s'il se débat pour ne pas subir un nouvel outrage, le granit marin le rend faible, plus encore qu'il ne l'est déjà. C'est à peine s'il parvient à gesticuler, tandis qu'Eustass agrippe violemment ses hanches pour les coller aux siennes.

De nouvelles marques commencent à apparaître sur la peau mate, imprimée dans le sang de celui qui doit accepter les attaques. Les morsures de Kidd sont bien placées, il sait où les apposer pour faire souffrir Trafalgar. Presque tendrement, il remonte une main sur son dos nu, jusqu'à sa nuque pour caresser celle qu'il lui a apposée il y a maintenant quelques jours. Elle est encore là, témoin de son passage.

— Me violer ne me fera pas rester.

Les mots de Law sont empreints d'une haine palpable.

Mais Eustass Kidd ne s'arrête pas. Il ne relève même pas la tête, fait le sourd. D'un coup ses dents se referment violemment contre sa gorge. Un cri s'échappe d'entre les lèvres de sa victime, un seul. Alors que dans la bouche du roux commence à couler un torrent de sang encore chaud, teintant ses dents d'une couleur carmin, il sait que Law fait de son mieux pour cacher sa douleur.

Il n'est pas dupe.

La seconde d'après, le jean bleu à taches de Chirurgien de la mort est réduit en pièces. Kidd l'arrache sans se soucier du reste, il tire comme un forcené pour qu'enfin Law se retrouve sans la moindre protection. Son corps se tord, ses jambes se couvrent d'éraflures et de griffures. Elles rougissent, malmenées par la force brute que le roux utilise pour les déshabiller. Un gémissement sort malgré lui, presque une supplication que le brun se refuse pourtant de laisser échapper.

Mais il ne peut pas résister. Son ennemi est trop fort, trop bien placé.

Sa tête se fracasse contre le bois. Son corps retombe, complètement dénudé. Assommé par le choc, les oreilles sifflantes et le front brûlant, Trafalgar sent à peine son geôlier redresser son bassin tremblant pour l'attraper fermement.

— Personne te demande ton avis.

Les mots de Kidd sont sans pitié. Il frappe, comme s'il utilisait un couteau pour transpercer le corps qu'il contrôle complètement. Puis il sourit, goguenard en inspectant avec une excitation grandissante sa magnifique mise en scène. Il sait que Law l'a entendu, pour preuve il tente de dissimuler son visage contre le seul rempart qui lui reste : le sol.

Une main saisit vigoureusement ses mèches de cheveux. Brusquement, elle lui redresse la tête, tordant presque son cou pour le forcer à regarder le monstre qui est en train de s'emparer de lui. Eustass s'amuse du spectacle : sous sa prise rude les traits de son prisonnier se crispent, et sa bouche s'ouvre pour laisser échapper des gémissements. Même s'ils sont silencieux, il les imagine avec la clarté du cristal. Law est en train de souffrir de ses mains, faisant grandir son érection sous son pantalon bariolé.

Avec son autre poigne, Eustass défait sa boucle de ceinture, négligemment. Il est pressé de pénétrer enfin le corps qu'il s'est retenu de briser depuis une semaine et demie. Son sexe gorgé de sang n'a qu'une envie, prendre son pied aux dépens de ce petit enfoiré qui a cru pouvoir le jeter.

Maintenant il est temps qu'il ressente toute l'horreur de son erreur.

Sa prise sur les cheveux de Law s'accentue, il continue de tirer sans se soucier de sa douleur. Son pantalon tombe sur ses genoux, tandis qu'il libère enfin la chaleur qui lui brûle le bassin. Un sourire mesquin se dessine, et même un rire monstrueux s'échappe d'entre ses lèvres, le corps sous le sien est en train de se tendre. C'est parfait, il est prêt pour recevoir sa punition.

D'un coup, le pirate enfonce son sexe dans l'antre chaud. C'est un hurlement étouffé qu'il reçoit. Autour de son membre tout se resserre brusquement, comme pour l'empêcher d'avancer. Kidd ricane, marquant avec ses ongles les hanches voisines.

— T'aimes que j'te prenne de force? Que j'te remette à ta place hein ?… On dirait bien…

— Ta… Ta gueule ! Je vais te tuer !

Le roux rit, sans se contenir. Il se moque de la stupide lueur de vengeance qu'il voit dans ses yeux, et de ses menaces qu'il ne pourra jamais réaliser. C'est trop tard pour vouloir l'éliminer. Bien trop tard, pour ne serait-ce, que penser pouvoir lui faire la moindre égratignure.

Maintenant que la sirène est enchaînée, elle ne peut plus s'échapper. Le bocal est déjà là, même si elle ne le voit pas encore.

Les hanches d'Eustass se mettent en mouvement. Sans attendre le moindre instant. Son sexe s'engouffre dans le corps de Law, quitte à le faire saigner, à briser tout ce qu'il touche. Il grossit en se sentant bloqué à l'intérieur d'un antre qui essaye pourtant de le rejeter. Ses mouvements s'amplifient, anéantissant tous les obstacles qu'il rencontre. Kidd croit voir du sang, preuve qu'il est en train de casser sa sirène arrogante. Des soupirs de satisfaction sortent d'entre ses lèvres rougies par le sang.

Il a l'air d'une bête, qui se repaît avec sadisme de la douleur qu'il inflige.

Le pirate se laisse emporter, ses prises se resserrent afin de marquer durablement l'homme sous lui. Son bras mécanique arrache quelques cheveux, agressant les autres par sa poigne. Sa main faite de chair griffe la peau, enfonce ses ongles dans les petites plaies afin de les ouvrir encore plus. Il veut le trouer, le réduire en cendres.

Avec ce feu qu'il a en lui, Law va finir brûler. Comme il se l'est promis, Eustass Kidd va l'assécher.

Ses hanches martèlent ses fesses, son sexe perfore l'antre à répétition. Sans pitié, il empale sa sirène. Elle crie, s'insurge, mais ne peut rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Elle tente de remuer, même de couvrir ses hurlements pour ne pas paraître faible.

Elle échoue misérablement. Ses membres tressautent, pris par des tremblements incontrôlables. Elle refuse de le supplier par fierté, mais son corps la trahit. Sa sirène donnerait n'importe quoi pour qu'il arrête de la violer.

Kidd ne lui offre pas ce plaisir. Dans des mouvements erratiques, il s'empare de force de ses dernières rébellions. Il les saisit pour mieux les briser avec sa main de fer, avec ce sexe dont elle ne veut pas, mais qui la brûle quand même. Le rouquin prend plaisir, il soupire et gémit presque de toute cette brutalité infâme qu'il lui impose. Ses sourires lui dévorent le visage, il ressemble à un démon sorti tout droit des enfers.

Ses mouvements s'accélèrent, il est proche de la délivrance. Ses martèlements s'enchaînent sans le moindre contrôle, ils enflamment le corps d'Eustass, pourrissent celui de la sirène. Le sang se répand partout, sur le bois, sur les doigts, et dans l'antre incendié.

Kidd se lâche, libère sa semence.

Il sue, mais sourit. Il est essoufflé, mais plus en vie que jamais.

Ses yeux tombent sur le visage de sa précieuse proie, son rictus déforme encore plus son visage.

Une larme.

Malgré sa fierté, sa sirène n'a pas pu s'empêcher de pleurer. Ce n'est qu'une larme, mais c'est celle de trop.

Toute en douceur, le bourreau relâche la chevelure de sa victime. Elle s'effondre totalement, le corps vaguement tremblotant, les yeux clos. Il la caresse, imprime son odeur et sa sueur sur sa peau.

— T'as peur ?

Elle retient un sanglot pour ne pas lui donner le plaisir de la voir complètement brisée.

Kidd embrasse sa gorge, avant de glisser sa sentence au creux de son oreille :

— Tu as bien raison.

Maintenant qu'il s'en est emparé, elle ne peut plus s'enfuir et espérer revoir la couleur de son océan.

Elle est finie, et le plaisir de Kidd… Lui, ne fait que commencer.

 **۩๑ ๑۩**

Les fois suivantes, sa sirène s'insurge. Elle a encore un semblant de fierté et tente de garder la face alors même qu'elle ne peut pas bouger. Soumise aux désirs de son geôlier, ses masques s'effritent de plus en plus, pour laisser voir ce qu'elle ressent réellement : le désespoir.

D'abord Kidd s'amuse à le lui faire remarquer, il se moque de sa souffrance pour s'en gargariser, pour se nourrir d'elle. Il la marque chaque jour, couvrant son corps de blessures profondes qu'elle ne pourra jamais effacer. Bien sûr ses cicatrices vont guérir, mais ce sexe qui la broie de l'intérieur, qui dépose avec force sa souillure, ne saurait disparaître.

A présent qu'elle est marquée aussi profondément, elle ne peut plus l'effacer. Cette sensation durera jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse, jusqu'à ce que les derniers restes de sa chair pourrissent dans cette cale.

Le pirate est incapable de dire combien de fois il l'humilie. Il a arrêté de compter à partir du moment où elle s'est entièrement réduite à son état de fait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle pleure sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. A partir de là, le rouquin cesse de lui parler. Il se contente de venir la nourrir, la maintenir en vie, et reprendre possession de son corps qui lui appartient pour de bon.

Aujourd'hui encore, il la regarde sous tous ses angles, l'inspecte et sourit en trouvant au fond de ses prunelles une lueur qu'il s'est évertué à tenter de lui faire porter : la supplication.

Elle veut mourir, et lui échapper.

Elle ne jure plus qu'elle va le tuer, elle demande seulement à ce qu'on l'élimine pour que la douleur cesse.

Mais personne ne vient la secourir.

Personne ne peut la trouver ici. Pas son équipage, pas ses amis, pas ceux qu'elle aime par-dessous tout et pour qui elle serait prête à sacrifier sa vie. Il n'y a personne. Elle est seule, seule avec son bourreau qui continue de la violenter.

Il caresse son visage, observe quelques instants son corps et sourit de lui avoir aussi joliment marqué la peau.

Ce n'est pas encore assez.

— Aujourd'hui je t'ai amené un cadeau… Je suis certain qu'il te fera plaisir.

Le roux se redresse, délaissant le corps encore chaud de sa sirène pour rejoindre l'extrémité de sa cellule. Il saisit un objet, long et délicat, qu'il serre un moment entre ses doigts. Il l'a recouvert d'un drap pour lui faire une surprise, mais peut-être sait-elle de quoi il s'agit.

Il retourne sur ses pas, elle lève les yeux. Avec les forces qu'il lui reste, elle cherche à deviner ce que cela peut être. Pour lui éviter de trop se torturer l'esprit avec des questions qui n'ont pas lieu d'être, Kidd fait glisser le drap sale sur le côté.

Il s'effondre à ses pieds, le regard de sa sirène s'emplit d'espoir. Entre les mains de son bourreau, c'est son nodachi. Son arme, la dernière dont elle peut disposer.

— C'est une belle arme, déclare doucement Eustass en la caressant du bout de ses doigts. J'sais pas comment tu l'as obtenue, mais elle te convient à merveille.

L'espace de quelques instants, le pirate fait glisser son doigt contre la lame, écorchant la corne de ce dernier. Il la scrute, observe ses moindres petites particules, comme s'il avait en face de lui le plus beau des trésors. Parfois même il la lève en hauteur pour apprécier davantage l'éclat qui l'aveugle.

— Elle est à la fois attirante, et dangereuse. On a envie de s'en servir pour la manier, mais elle s'laisse pas faire comme ça… A croire qu'elle a sa propre conscience, et qu'elle n'obéit qu'à celui qu'elle s'est choisi.

Son regard retombe sur sa sirène. Il voit dans son regard qu'elle cherche à comprendre ce qu'il veut dire, de saisir ce que cela signifie pour elle. Kidd sourit, attrape le nodachi des deux mains. L'une se saisit du manche, et l'autre se place sous l'extrémité de la lame.

Le jeune homme se souvient de leurs premières rencontres, de l'insolence avec laquelle elle le regardait ou lui adressait la parole. Il se rappelle avec grande clarté son doigt pointé dans sa direction, comme une invitation à chercher l'affrontement. il se remémore toutes ces fois où ils se sont affrontés réellement, sans rien cacher, comme deux bêtes qui tentent de prendre l'ascendant l'un sur l'autre. Et enfin, la passion qui les a dévoré tous deux, les poussant à se retrouver et à baiser comme s'il n'y avait pas le lendemain.

Ensemble ils ont laissé parler leur instinct, et Kidd a accepté d'être celui qui se noie. Il a laissé sa sirène prendre le contrôle et faire de lui sa victime consentante.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'abandonne, agonisant dans une eau trouble.

Aussitôt le regard du pirate se teinte d'une nouvelle colère sourde, ses doigts se resserrent contre la lame. Il se met à saigner, mais la douleur ne l'atteint pas.

— Ouais… Elle te ressemblait vachement.

Ses mains appuient de chaque côté.

— … Arrête.

Il redresse la tête, sa sirène est en train de le supplier. Elle ne tait plus ses sentiments, elle les embrasse et refoule ce qu'il lui reste d'arrogance. Ses larmes coulent contre ses joues, ses lèvres tressautent par peur de ce que son geôlier prévoit de faire à présent.

Les mains de Kidd se remettent à presser les deux extrémités, faisant craquer l'arme.

— Arrête s'il te plaît…

Cette fois le rouquin ne s'arrête même pas pour la regarder. Il continue d'appuyer, faisant grincer la lame.

— Je t'en prie… Arrête !

— … C'est trop tard pour demander pardon.

Le cri de sa sirène se lie au gémissement d'agonie de son nodachi. La lame se brise, s'éclate en mille morceaux à leurs pieds.

— C'est toi qui as commencé ce jeu… Maintenant, tu dois en assumer les conséquences, comme pour ton nodachi.

Elle s'effondre, son corps entier retombe contre le bois dur et horriblement froid. Ses yeux se ferment, et sa tête rencontre le sol, elle pousse des gémissements à glacer le cœur de ceux qui ne l'ont pas encore offert au diable.

Maintenant, elle est complètement brisée.

Eustass Kidd la regarde, toute sa colère disparaît. Ne reste plus que l'amertume d'un homme trahi.

Il détourne son regard du spectacle, et quitte la cage de sa sirène sans rien ajouter. La porte faite de barreaux claque en un sinistre son alors qu'il l'abandonne à sa détresse.

Son corps lui semble lourd, il a du mal à remonter les escaliers qui le séparent du pont de son navire. Chaque pas est semblable à un coup, une nausée qui remonte le long de sa gorge pour lui brûler la bouche, et pour l'assécher. Lui qui est habituellement si fort se sent tomber en arrière, perdre pied.

Deux mains le retiennent, agrippant ses épaules pour l'empêcher de flancher.

— Tout va bien Capitaine ?

Killer l'aide à se redresser, gardant cependant ses mains fermement accrochées à ses épaules.

— J't'ai rien demandé Killer, répond-t-il froidement, la voix basse.

— Je sais Capitaine.

Le silence coupe court à toute intervention. Il prend place dans le petit escalier en métal, pendant quelques instants il est maître. Jusqu'à ce que doucement le roux puisse se tenir sur ses jambes sans avoir besoin d'aide. Il se redresse complètement, bien que sa main faite de métal s'appuie contre les murs de bois qui les entourent. Sans comprendre pourquoi, Kidd se sent soudainement épuisé de tout. Il n'a même pas envie de répondre à son second, ni même d'aller zigouiller des connards de marines, ou des pirates complètement stupides. Il a juste envie de s'allonger, et de ne plus penser.

La prise de Killer sur ses épaules commence à disparaître. Doucement il s'écarte de lui, pour passer à ses côtés.

— Y a pas de honte à laisser tomber parce que c'est trop douloureux, Capitaine.

Une main passe quelques instants sur le dos du roux, une présence qui se veut rassurante et qui cherche à lui offrir une sorte de sanctuaire alors que tout semble lui échapper.

La chaleur d'une main compréhensive disparaît rapidement, balayée par le froid qui s'engouffre sous ses vêtements. Killer est parti, il ne reste plus que lui.

— Vous êtes tous des putains de menteurs.

 **۩๑ ๑۩**

Le plaisir n'y est plus.

Cela le frappe à présent, alors qu'il fixe sans rien ressentir le visage de sa victime. Elle ne bouge pas, l'air ailleurs, elle ne le regarde même plus. C'est comme si elle était parti, à croire que son esprit s'est enfui, et qu'il ne reste d'elle qu'un corps sans âme.

A l'instant il n'a pas l'impression de baiser un corps humain. Ce qu'il tient entre ses mains, c'est une poupée, un morceau de bois complètement amorphe.

Le plaisir est parti, lui aussi. Kidd se rend compte qu'il s'est évaporé en même temps que sa sirène. Il est mort peut-être, crevé à cause de toute cette violence qui a finit par lui bousiller la face. Oui, le plaisir a été vaincu par la colère, une haine insurmontable contre laquelle il s'est échoué. C'est certainement la même chose pour cette créature qu'il pensait sienne.

En fait, elle a préféré se laisser mourir plutôt que de reconnaître qu'elle lui appartient.

Cette pensée le saisit brusquement, aussitôt il stoppe ses mouvements, le feu dans ses reins s'est éteint depuis longtemps. A la place, il n'y a qu'un froid mordant qui lui dévore l'intérieur et le force à se retirer de sa sirène. Ce manque de chaleur est peut-être sa dernière expression, la façon qu'elle a trouvé pour l'empêcher de continuer… Ou pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devrait la tuer.

Alors il saisit sa gorge soudainement. Pas un son n'échappe à la créature. Elle repose toujours au sol, les yeux dans le vide, sa poitrine ne se lève presque pas, à croire qu'elle a réellement trouvé le moyen de lui échapper, en crevant de sa propre initiative. Eustass jette des coups d'œils autour d'eux, le sang séché les entoure, tout comme des petits morceaux du nodachi de sa sirène. Tout est là, preuve qu'il l'a entièrement brisée.

Son regard se porte à nouveau sur elle, il scrute son visage à la recherche de la moindre émotion, un petit quelque chose qui pourrait lui prouver qu'elle est encore en vie, à lui. Mais le bocal n'a pas suffit à la maintenir en vie… Finalement, une sirène n'a pas que besoin d'eau pour survivre… Elle a besoin d'être libre, de nager là où elle le désire, sinon elle perd tout son attrait, tout sa vitalité. Elle n'est plus rien lorsqu'elle est enfermée. Kidd ne le comprend que maintenant.

Ses mains s'écartent de sa gorge malmenée par le temps, elle aussi, elle a pris de drôles de couleurs. Celles de la maltraitance et de l'indifférence de son hôte. Le roux la regarde, avant de la caresser comme pour tenter de lui redonner un peu de vie, en vain.

Sans un mot de plus, il se détourne du spectacle, se redresse et referme la boucle de sz$a ceinture. Il n'a même plus envie de la toucher, ni de l'approcher.

Il lui lance pourtant un dernier regard, un appel… Elle reste muette.

Kidd en est certain maintenant, il ne veut plus de ça.

Un bocal… ça ne suffisait pas pour la garder en vie, avec lui.

Une boite, ça ne suffit jamais.

Elle aussi, elle a menti.

 **۩๑ ๑۩**

Depuis combien de temps n'est-il pas descendu le voir ? Deux jours ? Deux semaines ? Deux mois ? Kidd ne sait même pas. Il n'a pas compté, il a perdu l'envie de faire ça. Les yeux rivés sur les cadavres de bouteilles qui s'empilent dans sa cabine, il se demande si Trafalgar ressent encore la moindre chose à son égard. Un rire amer lui échappe, bien sûr que non. Comment le pourrait-il ? Ce serait con, débile, et il le tuerait certainement si c'était le cas.

S'il lui affirmait l'inverse, Eustass saurait que c'est un mensonge. Personne n'aime quelqu'un qui s'amuse à toujours rabaisser, prendre sans donner, même si ce quelqu'un à des raisons pour agir ainsi.

Difficilement, le corps chancelant, le pirate se saisit d'une nouvelle bouteille, arrache le bouchon avec ses dents et avale une bonne partie de son contenu sans y réfléchir. Il ne sait pas combien d'alcool il s'est envoyé dans l'aile depuis qu'il a quitté la cellule. Killer n'est même pas venu le chercher, il doit s'occuper de l'équipage… Chercher à le ménager, ou au moins lui laisser le temps de remettre ses idées en place.

Il est le seul qui ne lui a jamais menti. Le seul, et l'unique. Kidd sait que s'il doit confier sa vie à quelqu'un, c'est à lui, et lui seul. Il n'y a personne d'autre pour le comprendre, l'épauler et saisir tout ce à quoi il peut penser… tout cela, sans qu'un seul mot ne soit échangé. Entre eux, il n'y en a pas besoin.

Un mal de crâne l'empêche de poursuivre le fil de ses pensées. Le grognement qu'il lâche, meurt sous le son de bouteilles qui roulent et s'éclatent violemment contre le sol de sa cabine. Le roux sursaute, avant de se perdre dans la contemplation de ces éclats de verres étendus partout autour de son fauteuil, et de l'étrange bureau qui lui sert de foutoir à merdes. Il se penche, manque de tomber, puis il se redresse soudain, pris d'un élan de lucidité. Sa bouteille à moitié vide l'accompagne tandis qu'il prend le chemin de la sortie.

Il abandonne son domaine, son confort et le silence qu'il ne peut plus supporter.

Le navire tangue légèrement, porté par le rythme des vagues endormies. La lune est haute, claire, presque pleine, peut-être. Kidd l'ignore, il titube, étouffé par la froide morsure de la nuit et du vent qui s'engouffrent sous son épais manteau. Il n'entend rien d'autres que le son de ses pas désorganisés, ne voit que peu de choses devant lui. Pourtant il sait où il est en train de se rendre.

Il avance péniblement, et glisse cette fois sur les premières marches des escaliers qui le séparent de lui. Il s'effondre sur le cul, assommé pendant quelques secondes par le choc. Aucun son ne lui échappe, pas même une insulte bien sentie qu'il servirait habituellement dans ce genre de circonstances. Ses yeux se contentent de balayer vaguement les marches, avant de s'attarder sur ses jambes qui pendent dans le vide. Petit à petit, son corps glisse telle une loque contre les autres marches, ce n'est qu'une fois arrivé au bout qu'il se redresse. Il aurait aimé que Killer soit là pour l'aider, le ramener sur terre et lui souffler quelques paroles réconfortantes.

Mais il n'y a personne ce soir.

Au bout d'un nombre interminable de minutes, le roux se remet sur ses jambes, et parcourt, sa bouteille à la main, les derniers mètres qui le séparent de la cellule. Il s'effondre presque contre les barreaux, observe la serrure incertain. La clé est là. Il ne se souvient pas l'avoir laissé là pourtant… Peut-être qu'il hallucine ? Kidd n'est plus sûr de rien. Alors il se contente de passer outre, il s'en moque ce soir. Il se posera des questions plus tard.

Il ouvre la porte, et pénètre dans la petite pièce, minuscule. Le corps de Trafalgar est toujours là. Eustass se précipite vers lui, jusqu'à ce que ses jambes ne le portent plus. Il chute à ses côtés, avant de l'attraper par le poignet pour se rassurer. L'espace d'un instant… Il a cru qu'il s'était volatilisé. Mais non, il est bien là, froid, gelé. Sa main de chair passe sur sa joue, la caresse tendrement, une douceur qu'il ne s'est connu qu'il y a bien longtemps, dans sa jeunesse.

Sa bouteille tombe à son tour, elle roule dans un vacarme assourdissant, avant de buter contre le bord de la cellule. Elle ne peut pas aller plus loin, elle est piégée comme eux deux dans cet espace restreins. Le Supernovae ne lui lance plus un regard, il est entièrement concentré sur le corps qu'il redécouvre sous ses doigts. Il le caresse, puis le saisit plus fermement pour le ramener contre lui. Sans y penser, il le serre, l'enveloppe avec son immense manteau aux couleurs vieillissantes.

La froideur se propage dans tout son corps, mais il ne frémit pas. Kidd ne ressent rien. Pas avec son corps en tout cas, il a l'impression d'être vide, d'avoir un creux à l'intérieur de son coeur.

— _« Tout ce qui est précieux, tu dois l'enfermer dans une boite à jamais »._

Sa tête se repose contre l'épaule glacée, accablée par un poids invisible.

— _« Ainsi, tout ce que tu chéris sera protégé pour toujours. Pas même ce monde corrompu ne pourra venir le souiller. »_

Ses yeux se ferment alors que ses mains commencent à caresser vaguement le dos, et la colonne vertébrale qu'il sent sous ses doigts.

— _« Tout ce que tu mets dans une boite… t'appartient à tout jamais. »_

Il serre encore davantage le corps, cherchant à lui offrir un peu de sa chaleur pour le ramener dans le monde des vivants. Celui auquel il appartient.

— Elle m'avait promis qu'elle serait… la chose précieuse que je mettrai dans ma boite, pour pas que je la perde. Elle m'avait promis, et pourtant elle est partie. Elle aussi.

Ses yeux se rouvrent, il redresse la tête pour attraper le visage de Trafalgar entre ses mains. Pendant un moment, il le regarde, l'observe sous toutes ses coutures et le caresse.

— Y a des choses… qu'on peut pas mettre dans des boites pour les sauver, hein ?

Il attend une réponse qui ne vient pas, passe ses doigts de chairs sur toutes les blessures qui demeurent et salissent la peau mate.

— … T'es pas fais… pour rester dans une boite… Être ma sirène dans sa boite… Sa belle boite que je porterai partout avec moi pour pas qu'on me la vole…

Son visage se rapproche du sien. Ses lèvres rencontrent les siennes, elles sont sèches, froides. Méconnaissables surtout. Kidd n'est pas certain que ce sont celles qu'il a si souvent embrassés lors des premiers ébats. Pourtant… Il a tout oublié. Il ne se souvient même plus de quelle saveur étaient ces baisers-là, qu'ils se sont échangés avec forte passion lorsqu'ils avaient envie tous les deux de quelque chose.

Le roux se recule, délaissant une sensation morte depuis des mois déjà.

Il observe encore un instant le corps qu'il tient, puis il le relâche. En toute douceur, il le rallonge, constate simplement que les chaînes qu'il lui a forcé à portée, non plus rien d'attrayant. Kidd détourne le regard, à lui de cacher une partie de la réalité parce qu'elle est trop douloureuse à voir.

Alors qu'il s'apprête à se redresser, ses yeux capturent une lueur, un brin de vie dans un regard qui n'est pas le sien. Ses doigts continuent leurs caresses, il les accentue même, alors que la bouche voisine s'ouvre pour murmurer une phrase.

Une seule.

— … Je ne te pardonnerai pas.

Un sourire étrange, peut-être mélancolique se peint sur les lèvres de Kidd. Il retire sa main, doucement il la glisse sur le métal.

— Je sais Law.

Un cliquetis résonne.

 **۩๑ ๑۩**

— _Cap'tain c'est vous ?!_

— …

— _Allô ?_

— _T'aimerais le revoir ?_

— _Comment est-ce que vous…_

— …

— _C'est vous ?! Que lui avez-vous fait ?!_

— _Dans deux mois._

— _S'il lui est arrivé la moindre chose, vous êtes un homme mort !_

— _Île de l'Hybris._

 **۩๑ ๑۩**

L'air est lourd dehors.

Comme si le monde entier s'était soudainement changé en un immense brasier. La chaleur remonte des abysses, d'eaux insondables pour l'homme, afin de s'abattre sur l'air qu'Eustass Kidd respire. Même le vent qui fouette son torse, ne lui semble pas assez pour lui permettre de refroidir le décor qui l'entoure.

L'air est lourd ici.

Ses yeux se perdent dans l'océan horriblement paisible, dont les vagues s'étendent sous son navire. Il remue à peine, quelques rouleaux viennent lécher la coque, mais aucune ne cherche à le faire chavirer. Le temps est clément, lui offre une magnifique vue de l'île qu'il vient de rejoindre avec son équipage. Mais c'est à peine s'il la voit. Ses yeux cherchent quelque chose qui n'existe pas, invisible aux yeux des autres, comme aux siens.

Il n'entend pas non plus les paroles et les cris de ses hommes, ils se battent encore ou s'amusent sur le pont avec des jeux d'alcools, à moins qu'ils ne sifflent quelques créatures qui se trouvent sur l'île.

Il n'en sait rien, il s'en moque.

— Capitaine ?

Eustass Kidd peine à quitter ses pensées, à s'arracher aux légers remous de l'eau. Il inspire, terriblement, comme si une brutale fatalité venait de lui tomber sur les épaules, encore une fois. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il a cette impression. C'est certain. Cela fait plusieurs jours qu'il se la trimballe, et qu'elle attend le bon moment pour frapper.

— Fais les dégager Killer. J'veux plus personne jusqu'à demain matin.

Sa voix est basse, ses mots vulgaires, sans que rien ne laisse cependant paraître qu'il est énervé.

Une main se pose contre son épaule, une chaleur que son second tente de lui offrir, mais qui ne l'atteint pas. Il ne ressent rien sur sa peau, rien dans son épiderme. Alors il repousse le réconfort qu'on cherche à lui donner.

— Toi aussi Killer.

Il marque une pause, avant de tourner très légèrement la tête.

— Dégage.

— T'es sûr ?

Aucune réponse ne lui parvient.

Kidd s'est de nouveau plongé dans son admiration silencieuse. Ses yeux observent la mer, son nez hume une odeur salée, qui lui fout maintenant la nausée. Malgré lui il se recule, relâche le bord de son navire et jette un vague regard au loin.

Ses hommes sont partis, Killer les a suivi.

C'est mieux comme ça. Eustass n'a pas envie qu'ils soient là, pour voir, ou entendre ce qu'il va se passer en bas. Ce ne sont pas leurs histoires, il ne veut pas les mêler à ça. C'est mieux s'ils sont loin, en train de s'occuper, de culbuter des petits culs, ou de boire jusqu'à tout oublier de ce soir.

Le soleil est couché depuis longtemps, ou alors cela ne fait qu'une heure ou deux. Il s'en fout de ça aussi. Tant qu'il fait nuit, le reste peut bien aller se faire mettre. Pour ce qu'il va se passer, il vaut mieux que tout se passe dans un voile sombre, grâce auquel personne ne peut le déranger ou tenter de l'en empêcher.

Le roux fixe un moment sa bouteille, vide depuis au moins plusieurs heures. Lentement il la relève jusqu'à la hauteur de son visage, s'observe au travers du verre teinté. Il croit voir une partie de son reflet, et quelque chose qui lui déplaît. Cette vision l'agace soudainement, ses doigts se ressèrent autour du goulot, il est presque sur le point de la briser. Ses yeux sont imbibés de sang, la seconde qui suit il se tourne de nouveau vers l'océan. Il le hait plus que tout au monde.

Son bras mécanique se lève, prêt à envoyer le cadavre de bouteille aussi loin que possible dans le but de souiller la mer. Il entre-ouvre les lèvres pour lui cracher toute sa colère au visage, prêt à lui servir les plus infâmes de ses insultes.

Aucun son ne s'échappe.

Sa colère s'évanouit de nouveau. Elle disparaît aussi vite qu'elle est apparue, ne reste maintenant plus que la chaleur qui l'accable. Son bras redescend, au lieu de lancer son poids, il se contente de le poser, délicatement contre le rebord du navire. Ses yeux se perdent une fois de plus dans la contemplation de cette carcasse vide, à laquelle il transpose son image. Il la regarde alors que le vent commence à s'emballer, à souffler assez fort pour la faire trembler. Kidd ne tente rien, il laisse la nature faire son œuvre, la pousser vers le bord.

Un immense souffle la fait basculer, elle tombe. Emportée par les éléments, elle est précipité dans l'eau, accueillie par un vacarme qui résonne dans le corps du pirate. Enfin elle sombre, noyée par les flots qui s'engouffrent dans la seule fente qu'ils peuvent atteindre.

Le silence revient, la bouteille disparaît pour de bon cette fois.

Eustass Kidd fait volte-face, il est temps d'affronter ce qui l'attend en bas, dans les tréfonds de sa cale.

Ses pas sont lourds.

Il avance, réduit de plus en plus la distance qui le sépare du noir complet. Un nouveau souffle s'engouffre sous ses couches de vêtements, glacial. Ses membres frémissent, mais cela ne l'arrête pas pour autant. Rien ne ralentit sa descente, au contraire il semble même accélérer légèrement le pas. Les escaliers grincent sous son poids, il n'y fait plus attention.

Il avance, peu à peu des écrous, des armes, tout son bras mécanique tombe en lambeaux. Tout s'effondre dans un grand fracas, laissant sur son passage, les traces d'une vie imprégnée de violences et de massacres. Il ne les regarde même pas, les morceaux de lui qui tombent. Ses pas se poursuivent, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit délesté de tout ce poids.

Lorsqu'il arrive en bas des escaliers, il n'y a plus rien. Rien que le reste de son moignon, soigné il y a un an par quelqu'un de particulier. Peut-être que c'était un signe justement, la prémonition de ce qui va se produire ce soir-là, dans cette cale où il ne reste plus rien.

Kidd franchit les derniers mètres qui le séparent de la cellule. La porte est grande ouverte, un silence de mort règne à l'intérieur. C'est certainement parce qu'il n'y a plus rien. Plus rien mis à part des tâches de sang, de spermes et de larmes séchées. Il ne reste même pas un éclat du nodachi. Tout a été récupéré, et emporté.

Il voit cela, mais ne réagit pas. Son regard voyage d'une trace à l'autre, redessinant un corps qui n'est plus là, qui n'a plus besoin d'être là. Sa main se tend, sortant de sous son amas de rouge carmin, elle cherche à attraper quelque chose, rien ne vient à son contact. Elle se contente de saisir du vide, de l'air qui la seconde d'après s'échappe pour de bon.

Il n'y a rien à voir, rien à agripper.

Eustass Kidd constate simplement les faits.

C'est alors qu'il croit entendre quelque chose, comme une respiration derrière lui. Son corps se détend soudain, ses yeux se ferment.

Sortie du noir, une lame brisée le transperce. Elle poignarde son dos, s'enfonce en lui sans aucune résistance. Un soupir, presque une suffocation lui échappe. La chaleur l'abandonne, alors qu'un corps se colle au sien, il sent contre sa colonne vertébrale un torse qui appuie encore sur la lame. Des bruits marquent son avancée, lentement elle s'approche de son coeur, c'est lui qu'elle cherche à trouver. Le corps du pirate se tend, tressaute, il ne s'écarte pas. La bouche du pirate se remplit du goût de son propre sang, un autre son lui échappe, comme un gémissement qui emmène avec lui quelques tâches du liquide rouge dans son sillage. L'arme atteint enfin son coeur.

La lame se retire violemment. Un faisceau de sang la suit, accompagnée par le bruit d'un corps que l'on déchire.

Les jambes de Kidd tremblent, avant de s'effondrer, l'emportant avec elles dans leur chute. Il tombe contre le sol de la cellule, son sang vient recouvrir celui qui a déjà noirci. Il a cru entendre un bruit, celui de son être qui s'affaisse, il n'en est pas certain. Ses paupières peinent à rester ouvertes, elle tressautant elle aussi, alors que son regard se perd inéluctablement. Sa bouche est remplie par le goût du sang, c'est comme s'il s'étouffait. Le froid remplace la chaleur, la neige couvre les flammes de l'incendie qui jusqu'à présent le consumait.

Puis, des chaussures et des jambes apparaissent dans son champ de vision. Elles s'imposent, avant de se poser contre son corps pour le faire rouler. Ses yeux rencontrent de nouveau la lumière, et celui qui a transpercé sans remord sa chair de sa lame vengeresse. Il se tient là, au dessus de lui, comme un ange de la mort qui a simplement pris ce qui était à lui. Il le fixe de ses yeux sombres, aussi froids que peuvent être le métal.

Eustass Kidd essaye d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler, seuls quelques crachats de sang parviennent à sortir. Encore une fois, son corps tressaute, résistant vainement contre le froid qui commence à le prendre de bas en haut. Il le sent courir sous sa peau, se rependre, pour atteinte lui aussi le coeur qui perd de ses forces. Son regard reste braqué sur l'homme aux cheveux sombres, aux cernes qui lui mangent une grande partie du visage. Il ne voit plus que cela : son visage, dont les marques ont commencés à s'effacer. Il ne reste presque plus une trace de sa séquestration. Les cicatrices partent, elles ne restent jamais bien longtemps.

Il est beau comme ça. D'une beauté glaciale, mais peut-être qu'il lui manque un sourire. Celui qui n'était adressé qu'à lui seul. Le rouquin tremble, il essaye de contrôler son bras pour que sa main vienne effleurer ces si belles courbes qu'il a si souvent touché. Du coin de l'œil, il voit sa main se lever, tremblante, elle n'arrive pas à s'élever bien haut. Il y met toutes ces forces, les dernières qu'il lui restent. Elles ne lui suffisent pas. Il cherche sans espoir à caresser ce visage qu'il a malmené si souvent ces derniers temps, celui qu'il n'a pas traité comme il le devrait.

Il veut seulement le caresser une dernière fois.

Sa main retombe, lentement, il la sent, avant que le froid ne le prenne complètement.

Quelque chose la retient au dernier moment. L'espace d'un instant Eustass retrouve une partie de sa conscience. Il lui a attrapé la main, tendrement pour la porter jusqu'à son visage. Il s'est même accroupi à ses côtés, il accepte de lui offrir ce dernier plaisir. Celui de caresser sa peau, même si Kidd ne sent plus rien sous ses doigts. Il cherche à imaginer sa douceur, pour s'aider à partir.

Ses orbes claires imprime le visage de la mort en eux.

— _« Tout ce que tu mets dans une boite… t'appartient à tout jamais »…_

Son regard rencontre le sien.

— Tu as mis ta sirène dans une boite Kidd… Elle t'appartient à tout jamais… Toi aussi tu es dans sa boite… Tu lui appartiens à tout jamais.

Un sourire lui dévore le coin des lèvres.

Sa sirène est à lui.

Sa magnifique sirène dans sa boite… Elle lui a promis.

Son éternelle sirène l'emporte avec lui, dans la boite que personne ne pourra venir souiller.

La boite se referme, une clé verrouille la serrure.

Le dernier cliquetis résonne.

* * *

 **A suivre...**


End file.
